LENTERA CINTA
by choco jin
Summary: Go Junhoe yang dingin, datar, dan berkuasa jatuh cinta pada janda miskin beranak satu bernama Song Yunhyeong. Bagaimanakah liku percintaan tuan besar Go yang terhormat untuk mendapatkan sang janda pujaan? Junhyeong Couple iKON fanfic YAOI [Repost on wattpad dengan 3 extra part]
1. prolog

**LENTERA CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : romance hurt/confort

Rate : T

Main Cast : **Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo**

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy Member iKON and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Go Junhoe, namja dingin minim ekspresi penerus kerajaan Go Corp itu sedang menikmati hari minggu disebuah taman tak jauh dari mansion besarnya. Dari sekian pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya, hanya ada satu yang mampu membuatnya terfokus.

Dilihatnya seorang namja manis dengan seorang anak kira-kira berusia lima atau enam tahun sedang menikmati es krim di atas rerumputan taman. Samar-samar inderanya menangkap sang bocah memanggil umma beberapa kali pada namja manis tersebut.

Junhoe tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Begitu manis. Dan hangat. Ia membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang berada diposisi anak kecil itu. Bukan dengan namja manis itu melaninkan dengan sang umma.

Umma. Ia ingat bahwa tadi pagi sang umma memberinya beberapa foto yeoja yang telah menjadi pilihan ummanya. Ia sudah terlalu lama sendiri dan menikmati pekerjaan hingga lupa dengan kehidupan pribadi yang menyebabkan ummanya mencampuri urusan asmaranya.

" Umma, kenapa ahjussi itu dari tadi lihat kita terus? " tanya Chanwo, anak yang membuat seorang Go Junhoe terfokus.

" Jinja. Orang itu tidak berniat jahat kan? " tanya Yunhyeong pada dirinya sendiri yang merupakan umma dari anak kecil itu.

" Molla umma " Chanwoo yang merasa mendengar ummanya bicara menjawab tidak tahu.

" Kita pergi saja, chagi " ajak Yunhyeong pada putranya.

Junhoe mengernyitkan dahinya melihat pasangan ibu anak itu tiba-tiba pergi dari tempatnya. Namja datar itu lalu ikut meninggalkan taman yang semakin ramai pengunjung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Umma, appa chanu kemana sih kok dari dulu tidak pulang-pulang? " suara Chanwoo membuyarkan pikiran namja manis yang kini mendekap putranya erat.

Pasangan ibu anak itu tengah bergelung nyaman di ranjang mininya yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang. Yunhyeong menatap anaknya sayang. Sudah berulang kali anaknya ini menanyakan ayahnya yang entah dimana ia juga tidak tahu.

Hati namja manis itu berdesir sakit tiap kali dengan polosnya sang putra bertanya hal yang sama ditiap malamnya sebelum tidur. Ia ingin menjawab anaknya itu tidak punya ayah tapi hatinya tidak tega tiap kali melihat sang putra menatapnya penuh harap. Dan akhirnya ia selalu berbohong tiap harinya.

" Appa Chanu sedang mencari uang yang banyak untuk kita berdua " Yunhyeong berucap ingin menangis. Air matanya sudah siap jatuh jika ia tidak cepat-cepat mengusap matanya dengan tangan kurusnya.

" Tapi Chanu ingin lihat appa, umma " desak sang putra yang tak pernah merasakan hangatnya dekapan sang ayah.

" Sekarang sudah malam Chanu tidur ne besok harus sekolah " bujuk namja manis itu pada anaknya. Ia tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang putra jika diteruskan.

Chanwoo mengangguk. Meski ia masih penasaran akan sosok sang ayah ia tetap mencoba memejamkan matanya yang tak merasakan kantuk. Yunhyeong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang putra.

Satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya adalah sang anak. Jatuh bangun bekerja untuk menghidupi dan membahagiakan sang putra menjadikannya sosok umma yang tangguh. Membayar hutang sana sini belum lagi membayar biaya pendidikan sang putra yang tak murah juga mampu menjadikannya sosok yang lebih kuat menjalani hidup.

Yunhyeong tidak menyesal. Ia yakin semua yang terjadi padanya merupakan kuasa Tuhan. Mempunyai anak, hidup miskin, terusir dari keluarga bahkan ditinggal pergi saat mengandungpun tidak pernah ia sesali. Ia percaya Tuhan memberikan jalan baginya untuk bahagia.

Seperti halnya lentera yang menyinari dan menjadi sumber pembawa harapan. Yunhyeong percaya kelak anaknya juga akan menyinari kehidupannya. Membawanya pada kebahagiaan dan menjadi kebanggaan dalam hidupnya. Ia percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_****TBC****_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhyeong couple lagi, minat?

Jika minat silahkan review. Beri semangat buat choco biar nulisnya lancar #modusawal.

Special Thanks buat **Adiknya Mas Hanbin** yang udah PM choco. Kirain mau adopsi LIF e.. tenyata eh ternyata. Padahal itu anak masih punya utang Ff yang malah dihapus. Tapi ya apalah dengan PMnya yang sedikit 'maksa' choco bisa bikin cerita Junhyeong lagi kok #dilempargolok.

Big Thanks buat **lighteyes012, nidayjshero, siscaMinstalove, kimm bii, ramenkuahsoda, nadiyaulya02, CHANNNN, dongie, ArumL, Guest(yang nulis nama), Fortunecake, dhantieee, ArolinaR** atas semangat dan dukungannya.

Karna semangat dan dukungan kalian choco jadi punya ide ini. Meski begitu, tolong bersabar menunggu kelanjutannya. Choco ga yakin bisa mulis dengan mulus seperti halnya nulis Binhwan yang baru ngetik satu kata aja idenya langsung bermunculan. Untuk LIF belum tahu bakal dilanjut kapan karna ga ada yang mau adopsi. Tapi ya sudah, nikmatin dulu apa yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **iKON** yang lain silahkan mkunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**LENTERA CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : romance hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy Member iKON and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, cast disesuaikan kebutuhan cerita

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **iKON** yang lain silakan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda Go itu terus menatap lekat seorang bocah yang saat ini sedang asik bermain ayunan di taman yang beberapa lalu ia kunjungi. Sebagai seorang yang kaya raya namja tampan itu cukup tertarik dengan aktivitas yang kini sedang dilakukan bocah muda itu. Menunggu sang umma pulang kerja.

Junhoe menajamkan matanya saat beberapa bocah lain menuju objek pandangnya dan terlihat akan melakukan sesuatu pada bocah tersebut. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Namja minim ekspresi itu hanya akan melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan saat dirasa bocah yang dari pertama kali ia melihatnya sudah menarik hatinya itu akan ia selamatkan.

Ia tersenyum bangga dengan anak yang duduk di ayunan itu. Ternyata bocah itu tak selemah yang ia bayangkan. Meski tubuhnya kecil bocah itu bisa menjatuhkan dua lawannya. Tapi Junhoe berubah marah saat anak berbadan paling besar dari gerombolan itu mulai maju dan akan memukul bocah kecil itu dengan tangan besarnya.

**Bruk**

Bocah kecil itu terjatuh dari ayunannya saat anak yang lebih tua darinya dan berbadan paling besar mendorongnya. Tidak hanya itu tangan sang anak sipit itu akan memukul tubuh tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya dengan ranting potoh.

" Ya! " Junhoe berteriak saat ranting pohon yang berada digenggaman bocah gendut itu akan mengenai tubuh bocah yang lebih kecil darinya.

" Mau apa kalian? " Junhoe mendesis. Matanya berkilat marah sementara gerombolan bocah itu mulai bergidik ngeri dan berlari menyelamatkan diri dari orang dewasa yang mungkin akan membalas memukul mereka.

Cepat-cepat sang namja tampan membopong bocah kecil itu ke tempatnya duduk tadi. Terlihat beberapa luka bersarang pada lutut dan sikunya mungin akibat dorongan anak-anak tadi hingga tubuh kecilnya mencium tanah.

" Gomapsumnida " bocah itu berucap terimakasih.

Junhoe mengangkat kepalanya memberi senyum pada sang bocah. Ia merasa anak yang berada dihadapannya ini begitu manis. Polos dan suci secara bersamaan.

" Kenapa tadi tidak melawan, hm? " Junhoe bertanya. Ia penasaran dengan bocah yang mengalami pembulllyan tapi hanya diam saja. Berbanding terbalik dengannya pada masa yang pernah ia alami.

" Ani. Chanu tidak boleh membalas mereka " ucap bocah yang menyebut dirinya chanu.

" Wae? "

" Kalau Chanu membalas mereka pasti umma akan marah" Junhoe berjengit setelah mendengar jawaban sang bocah. Ia semakin penasaran dengan drama kehidupan sang bocah.

" Namamu . . . Oh, anyyeonghaseyo ahjussi Jung Chanwoo imnida " bocah kecil itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri setelah tahu Junhoe akan menanyakan namanya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum.

" Aku Go Junhoe. Kau mau berteman denganku? " bocah bernama Chanwoo itu menatap bingung pada namja dewasa dihadapannya. Bagaimana orang dewasa mau berteman dengannya yang masih anak-anak. Tapi dalam kebingungannya bocah kecil itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Dua jam namja penerus perusahaan Go itu bermain dengan bocah yang baru dikenalnya. Entah apa yang dimiliki bocah itu hingga membuatnya yang tidak menyukai anak kecil berubah dari peringai aslinya. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan dengan melakukan banyak hal. Membeli es krim, membeli balon, dan memainkan semua permainan yang ada di taman itu hingga menimbulkan decak iri anak-anak yang juga memenuhi tempat itu.

Junhoe sangat memperhatikan tiap gerak bocah itu. Bahkan namja kaya itu selalu membelikan apa yang ia liat untuk sang bocah yang nyatanya tak sekalipun meminta. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki dirinya. Yang jelas saat ia bersama anak itu hanya rasa nyaman dan ingin melindungi yang ia rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu kediaman keluarga Go tak setenang biasanya. Lagi-lagi ratu di keluarga itu memberikan setumpuk foto yang bergambar yeoja pada sang putra. Go Minzy satu-satunya wanita yang mengisi hati sang putra. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan tetap berada disisi sang putra.

" Sudah aku bilang aku tidah mau umma " Junhoe melenggang tanpa melihat ekspresi muka sang umma.

" Mereka memiliki wajah yang cantik. Mereka juga dari keluarga terpandang juga memiliki pendidikan tinggi " Minzy mencoba menyakinkan sang putra agar diumurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga segera mendapatkan pasangan.

" Satu-satunya wanita yang cantik, dari keluarga terpandang dan memiliki pendidikan tinggi hanya umma dimataku " kali ini namja minim ekspresi itu berbicara sambil mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa potong roti untuknya sarapan.

" Kau selalu saja . .. Karna umma juga selalu saja memberiku foto-foto tidak berguna itu. Aku akan mendapat pasangan hidup kalau memang sudah saatnya nanti umma. Aku tidak akan hidup sendirian, lagi pula umma dan appa juga masih muda kenapa harus bingung dengan pendamping hidupku ? " Junhoe mengeluarkan semua kata yang bersarang diotaknya membuat sang umma menatapnya sedih.

" Umma ingin memiliki cucu " Junhoe berdecak malas. Selalu saja kata itu dan dengan mimik wajah seperti itu saat ummanya mengatakan ingin memiliki seorang cucu.

" Akan aku berikan kalau sudah waktunya " akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang selalu ia katakan.

" Kau selalu bilang seperti itu tapi tidak pernah benar-benar mengabulkannya " terlihat ratu keluarga Go itu merajuk. Agak ngeri juga sebenarnya melihat ratu di mansionnya merajuk tapi apa daya Go Junhoe yang terhormat itu memang belum memiliki pilihan untuknya menjalani hidup bersama.

Akhirnya pasangan ibu dan anak itu menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan suasana hening berkepanjangan. Sang kepala keluarga saat ini tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya sehingga ia tidak ikut andil dalam penentuan jodoh sang putra. Tapi bukan berarti tuan Go itu sama sekali tidak terlibat, bahkan ia pemasok utama foto-foto para gadis yang akan mereka ajukan sebagai calon menantu.

**.**

**.**

Berbeda dari mansion besar dengan pasangan ibu dan anak beserta para maidnya kini berpindah dengan pasangan ibu dan anak yang hidup dalam rumah kecil. Pagi ini seperti biasa Chanwoo sudah memakai seragam Taman Kanak-kanaknya. Bocah itu sudah duduk di kelas B yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak ke sekolah dasar.

" Chanu jangan sisakan sayurnya, baby " Yunhyeong selalu saja memperingatkan sang putra agar menghabiskan sayurnya.

" Umma, sayur itu katanya enak tapi Chanu tidak suka " jawab sang putra yang saat ini memilih ayam untuk dimakan. Meski hidup serba kekurangan Yunhyeong selalu memberikan sang putra makanan dengan gizi seimbang.

" Tapi sayur baik untuk kesehatan. Apalagi wortel baik untuk mata " namja manis itu memberi pengertian pada sang putra.

Bocah kecil itu menuruti perkataan sang umma. Ia tidak ingin jika ummanya bersedih seperti sebelumnya hanya karna ia tidak mau menghabiskan sayuran yang berada di piringnya. Tanpa dikunyah beberapa macam sayur sudah berpindah dari piring menuju perut rata bocah manis itu. Yunhyeong tertawa melihat ekspresi sang putra yang memakan bulat-bulat brokoli dan wortel dalam mulutnya.

" Sudah selesai umma " Chanwoo memamerkan piringnya yang sudah bersih. Tidak ada lagi sayuran warna-warni yang menghiasi piringnya.

" Good boy. Anak umma memang paling pintar. Jja sekarang bersiap berangkat sekolah umma sudah siapkan bekalmu di dalam tas " Yunhyeong memasangkan tas sang putra dipunggung sempit namja enam tahun itu.

Keduanya berjalan ke luar rumah. Chanwoo berdiri di depan teras sementara sang umma mengambil sepeda yang biasa digunakan sang umma untuk mengantarnya di samping rumah. Bocah kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumahnya yang kecil. Matanya menyipit menajamkan penglihatan saat sang pemilik mobil itu turun, bocah kecil itu berteriak riang.

" Ahjussi " Chanwoo menghampiri Junhoe dengan kaki kecilnya. Bocah itu langsung berpindah dalam gendongan sang namja minim ekspresi.

" Kau akan berangkat sekolah "

" Eung. Umma akan mengantar sebentar lagi " Chanwoo mengangguk dalam gendongan Junhoe. Entah apa yang membuat bocah kecil itu sangat gembira pagi ini. Merasa memiliki seorang appa mungkin.

Yunhyeong menatap bingung pada sosok yang tak ia kenal berada di teras rumahnya bersama sang putra. Ia semakin bingung saat melihat sang putra tanpa takut maupun canggung sekalipun berada dalam pangkuan namja asing yang tak ia kenal.

Junhoe mengkat Chanwoo dari pangkuannya dan memindahkannya ke kursi saat melihat seorang namja manis yang ia yakin umma dari anak yang kemarin ia selamatkan itu menghampiri dirinya bingung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ramah. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk sopan.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Go Junhoe Imnida "

" Oh, ne. Yunheong, Song Yunhyeong ummanya Chanwoo " Yunhyeong ikut memperkenalkan diri setelah Junhoe menyelesaikan perkenalannya.

" Kemarin aku melihat Chanwoo di taman sendirian dan ia " Junhoe berhenti bicara. Namja tampan itu tak ingin membahas bandit-bandit kecil yang sudah berani melukai bocah manis yang tiba-tiba menarik hatinya.

" Apa kau ahjussi yang dimaksud Chanu? Tadi malam dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Terimakasih sudah menolong putraku dan membelikannya banyak main " Yunhyeong membungkuk sebagai rasa terimakasih membuat namja tampang di depannya sedikit risih.

" Tidak perlu seperti itu . . . Ahjussi, kenapa ahjussi kesini pagi-pagi? " Chanwoo memotong ucapan Junhoe dengan pertanyaannya.

" Ahjussi akan mengantarmu ke sekolah " jawabnya enteng tanpa melihat ekspresi tidak suka umma Chanwoo.

Jelas saja namja manis itu tidak suka. Mengantar sang putra berangkat sekolah tiap pagi adalah ritualnya setiap hari dan itu akan membuang satu kegiatannya dipagi hari jika namja Go itu mengantar sang putra. Dia pikir dirinya itu siapa?

Chanwoo melihat pada sang umma yang dari tadi diam. Bocah kecil itu tahu bahwa ummanya tidak suka dengan ajakan ahjussi yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi jujur sebagai seorang anak kecil ia ingin sekali naik mobil mewah yang hanya bisa ia lihat di TV.

" Tapi Chanu akan diantar umma ahjussi " Chanwoo mengatakan keputusannya dengan suara agak bergetar. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali naik mobil mewah itu.

Yunhyeong memandang anaknya saat suara bergetar sang putra menyapu pendengarannya. Kini kepala putra kesayangannya itu menunduk. Ia yakin jika putra saat ini sedang menahan tangis.

" Chanu boleh berangkat dengan Junhoe ahjussi. Umma akan langsung berangkat bekerja saja " akhirnya namja manis itu menyerah dengan keinginan sang putra. Dulu ia pernah memiliki mobil seperti itu tapi putranya, jangankan memiliki naik saja tidak pernah.

Bocah kecil itu mengangkat kepala cepat. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ummanya katakan ia menggigit tangan Junhoe yang masih berdiri disisinya.

" Appo " saat suara kesakitan pangeran Go itu terdengar Chanwoo memeluk ummanya sayang.

Namja manis itu menggendong anaknya dan mengecupi pipi serta dahinya berulang kali hingga sang putra tertawa agak keras. Junhoe memandang interaksi kedua sangat hangat. Hatinya juga ikut menghangat saat Yunhyeong memperlakukan anaknya penuh kasih. Senyumnya ikut mengembang sejalan dengan hatinya yang membuncah.

" Jadi anak baik . . . Perhatikan guru dengan cermat, tidak boleh nakal, main bergantian, saling berbagi, seragam tidak boleh sampai kotor kalau kotor Chanu harus mencuci seragam sendiri " Chanwoo membobol perkataan ummanya. Bocah kecil itu sudah hafal dengan perkataan ummanya tiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

" Ne, anak pintar " Yunhyeong mengusap rambut anaknya sayang.

" Kami berangkat dulu Yunhyeong ssi " Junhoe berpamitan. Sejalan dengan ucapannya namja tampan itu meninggalkan sang tuan rumah menuju sekolah bocah kecil pemikat hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil tuan muda Go itu berhenti tepat di depan bangunan besar yang disebut Taman Kanak-kanak. Junhoe keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk bocah yang kini sedang menikmati susu coklat yang ummanya bawakan.

" Chanuya, kita sudah sampai " Junhoe memberi tahu bocah kecil yang berada di dalam mobilnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan.

" Sebentar ahjussi, Chanu sedang minum susu " jawab sang bocah.

Junhoe sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lengkap dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ia menemukan keanehan dengan bocah yang sedang minum susu itu. Sedikit dipaksanya bocah itu untuk keluar dengan menarik salah satu tangannya namun segera bocah itu menyembunyikan tangannya. Kini hanya satu tangan yang memegangi botol susunya.

" Kau bisa telat " Junhoe membujuk. Sebenarnya ia yang akan telat jika tidak segera pergi dari bangunan yang nampak seperti taman bermain itu.

" Umma selalu menunggu sampai Chanu menghabiskan susu ini " anak itu membeberkan kebiasaan sang umma yang selalu menunggunya hingga susu yang berada dalam botolnya ludes.

Namja garang itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menunggu. Bukan salah bocah itu juga jika ia harus menghabiskan susunya. Masalahnya adalah ia akan terlambat kerja jika anak itu tidak segera menghabiskan susunya. Junhoe memutar otak. Ia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa membuat anak itu segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi saat matanya terfokus dengan botol susu yang kini berada dalam genggaman sang bocah, ia tahu penyebabnya.

Ia berpikir bahwa Chanwoo pasti malu dengan kondisinya hingga ia harus menghabiskan susunya saat itu juga. Ia sebagai anak laki-laki tapi ummanya memberikan botol minum bergambar Barbie pastilah ia akan mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya. Ia akan dianggap sebagai namja lemah yang seperti yeoja. Kini Junhoe tahu mengapa bocah itu berusaha menghabiskan susunya, pasti agar ia tidak minum saat istirahat nanti.

" Ahjussi punya air mineral. Chanu boleh meminumnya saat istirahat. Nanti saat pulang ahjussi akan jemput lagi lalu kita beli botol minum yang baru " Junhoe menyerahkan botol air mineral yang belum sempat ia minum kemarin sore.

Tanpa pikir panjang sang bocah menerima dan memasukkan air mineral itu dalam tasnya. Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak dari jok dan keluar menuju gerbang. Junhoe mengantar hingga depan gerbang. Beberapa guru yang melihatnya menunduk hormat padanya. Ia membalas dengan senyum kaku seperti biasa.

Saat tubuh sang bocah hilang dai penglihatannya, namja itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil mewah yang lebih dari dua puluh menit terparkir di depan bangunan besar tempat anak-anak kecil itu belajar. Junhoe menstater mobilnya kemudian meninggalkan Chanwoo yang kini sedang dikerumuni temannya yang penasaran dengan statusnya yang keluar dari mobil mewah Go Junhoe.

.

.

Junhoe memasuki ruangannya dengan hati riang. Sungguh pagi ini suasana hatinya begitu nyaman dan damai. Bertemu dengan Chanwoo sekaligus mengenal ibunya membuat hatinya yang dingin bak bongkahan es kini sedikit menghangat. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya.

" Kau terlihat baik pagi ini " Hanbin sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya di perusahaan Go menyapanya tanpa permisi.

" Aku selalu baik ditiap harinya " namja berwajah tegas itu berucap dingin seperti biasanya.

Hanbin tertawa melihat wajah jengkel sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak suka akan kedatangannya. Namja tampan itu langsung duduk tanpa diperintah. Mata Junhoe memutar malas. Sudah hafal dengan kelakuan tak sopan sahabatnya yang lebih tua darinya.

" Kau bertemu dengan anak itu? " Hanbin langsung menanyakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya pagi-pagi mendatangi ruangan Junhoe. namja itu penasaran dengan kisah klasik yang akan mengubah masa depan sahabatnya.

" Seperti dugaanmu "

" Dan bertemu ibunya " tebak Hanbin setelah sahabatnya mengamini rencana yang sudah mereka buat semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan Junhoe. Namja tampan itu menjemput Chanwoo di sekolahnya saat bocah kecil itu keluar dari kelasnya. Kini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu mall terkenal di Seoul untuk membeli perlengkapan yang Chanwoo butuhkan.

" Ahjussi, boleh pilih yang itu? " Chanwoo menunjuk perlengkapan makan bergambar Tamama Pekopon karakter kesukaannya.

" Kau suka yang itu? " Junhoe ikut menunjuk perlengkapan makan yang diinginkan sang bocah.

Namja tampan itu meminta salah satu pelayan untuk mengambilkan perlengkapan makan yang Chanwoo maksud. Saat perlengkapan makan yang terdiri dari botol minum, kotak makan beserta sendok, garpu dan sumpitnya berpindah tangan, Chanwoo tersenyum gembira. Kini apa yang ia idam-idamkan dapat terwujud. Bocah namja itu membungkuk pada sang pelayan sambil berucap terimakasih atas bantuan yang telah ia berikan.

" Maeume deureo? "

" Eung. maeume ssok deureo " ucap Chanwoo sambil tersenyum lepas.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat Junhoe mengantar Chanwoo ke rumah kecilnya. Terlihat Yunhyeong sedang mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya galau. Namja tampan itu mendekat untuk menyapa ibu dari anak yang sudah ia culik selama lima jam.

" Umma " bocah kecil itu memanggil sang umma saat tubuh ummanya mengenai retinya.

Yunhyeong langsung berlari dan menggendong sang putra yang sudah membuatnya khawatir. Wajahnya nampak kacau bahkan ia tak menghiraukan air matanya yang mengering serta rambutnya yang berantakkan. Satu yang ada dipikirannya adalah sang putra yang tidak juga pulang padahal saat ia bertanya pada pihak sekolah mereka memberi tahu semua anak sudah dijemput.

" Chanu kemana saja nak? " Yunhyeong bertanya tanpa menghiraukan seorang pria yang menatapnya bersalah. Ialah sumber dari kekhawatiran namja manis itu.

" Chanu membeli ini bersama Junhoe ahjussi " Chanwoo memamerkan kotak bekalnya yang baru.

Namja manis itu menatap putranya bingung. Semakin bingung saat pandangannya ia arahkan pada pria yang berada disisi sang putra.

" Kenapa kau membelikan Chanu semua ini, Junhoe ssi? " Yunhyeong bertanya. Jujur ia merasa curiga dengan pria dihadapannya. Bagaiman bisa ia membelikan keperluan Chanwoo yang bukan apa-apanya.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Junhoe tak berdaya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus mejawab apa dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya mudah untuk ia jawab. Tapi namja pemilik mata tajam itu tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yang pasti hatinya tergerak untuk melakakukan semuanya tanpa diperintah. Bahkan ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan namja kecil itu.

Yunhyeong menyipitkan matanya curiga. Ia merasa Junhoe bukanlah orang baik yang akan melakukan perbuatan baik tanpa tujuan. Menolong anaknya, mengantar sekolah, dan kini membelikan perlengkapan makan untuk menggantikan milik anaknya yang memang sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai. Apa lagi ia ingat bahwa namja itu adalah orang yang terus memandangnya dan sang putra beberapa hari yang lalu di taman.

" Aku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun " Junhoe akhirnya berucap yang sebenarnya semakin membuat namja manis itu curiga. Melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, lalu jika ia ingin meniduri namja Song itu ia akan melakukannya, begitu?

" Kau pria yang sulit ditebak. Kau datang tanpa aku tahu apa tujuanmu dan sekarang kau berbuat semaumu. Aku pikir memang begitulah sifat keluarga Go jadi aku akan membiarkannya. Tapi awas kalau sampai kau berani mengambil Chanu dari tanganku " Yunhyeong berucap dengan suara yang ia buat semengerikan mungkin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang namja Go itu rencanakan tapi yang pasti ia akan melindungi putranya.

" Kau bisa percaya padaku " namja Go itu menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Yunhyeong. Nampaknya rencananya akan berhasil dalam waktu singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Mianhae atas keterlambatannya. Choco sibuk dengan segudang tugas yang menumpuk sampai rasa pengen muntah saking banyaknya belum lagi observasi sana-sini yang bikin choco tambah puyeng alhasil cerita abal choco semakin terkatung-katung.

Buat yang PM choco dari hari selasa kemarin mianhae belum sempat balas karna choco juga baru tahu kalo ada PM masuk dan itu cukup banyak maka choco akan bales disini sekalian.

**[ (ini choco update biar kamu ga kurang asupan cerita abal choco) (choco ga main BBM, insta, line,kakao, dan yang berbau android lainnya yang choco punya cuma twitter choco0793 bisa difoll, Fb sedang ada masalah makanya ga choco sebarluaskan, untuk WA 085799834473 berhubung Hp choco lagi eror jadi belum bisa dipake tapi silakan kalo mau disave) (jangan gitu dong, ini kan udah diupdate. Jangan terror choco lagi) (iya, ini unni bukan oppa. Cuman bisa dipanggil oppa kalo kepepet. Gomawo udah puji cerita abal choco) ( siap, akan choco usahakan untuk update dengan kilat biar kamu tambah suka. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya ya) ( gomawo atas sanjungannya. Biar makin suka ini diupdate dua cerita besok udah bisa baca child jangan lupa review) ( oke ga masalah kamu ga bisa review karna choco juga mengalami itu. gomawo udah mau nunggu. Ini udah diupdate jangan lupa review ya) (seriusan kamu suka Dongie jadi Boyfriend experience? Choco sih suka banget apalagi dengan sifat dingin yang Dongie punya tapi jadi hangat kalo sama si kembar. Ups, keceplosan) (ini udah diupdate jangan jadi vampir lagi ne)]**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**LENTERA CINTA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : romance hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy Member iKON and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, cast disesuaikan kebutuhan cerita

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_choco jin_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk menikmati Fanfic **iKON** yang lain silakan kunjungi Pen Name

**FyRraiy ramenkuahsoda Adeknya Mas Hanbin sinosijak7 ArolinaR Nuna Jinan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_happy reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu dan namja Go itu semakin sering mengunjungi kediaman Janda beranak satu itu. Bahkan ia tak sungkan untuk datang ditengah malam saat Chanwoo sudah terlelap. Namja berparas tegas itu berkilah bahwa ia datang atas permintaan anak dari Song Yunhyeong di pagi hari.

Seperti saat ini. Seorang Go Junhoe tengah duduk di sofa lapuk yang berada di ruang tamu rumah kecil milik Song Yunhyeong. Diatas pangkuannya bertengger indah seorang bocah manis sementara Yunhyeong sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk di dapur untuk membuat minum.

" Bagaiman sekolahmu hari ini? " Junhoe bertanya pada Chanwoo yang asik bermain robot pemberiannya.

" Menyenangkan. Tadi sudah mulai berlatih pentas " papar sang bocah menjelaskan.

" Kau senang? Besok ahjussi akan datang saat kau latihan "

" Jinja! " Chanwoo menatap tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar-binar bak air laut terkena sinar matahari.

" Tentu saja "

Begitulah sekelumit kisah yang Junhoe tinggalkan untuk anak dari seorang Song Yunhyeong. Meski hanya tinggal beberapa jam, nampaknya sang anak bisa menikmati indahnya memiliki seorang ayah. Yah, meski bukan ayah sesungguhnya. Sabar Chanu ya, nanti nuna usahain deh #abaikan.

" Apa kau tidak lelah harus mampir kemari setiap pulang kerja? " Yunhyeong bertanya saat mengantar Junhoe menuju mobilnya.

Ia bukan keberatan namja Go itu berkunjung kekediamannya. Namun datang dihari beranjak malam dengan pakaian kerja lengkap dan wajah lelah membuat Yunhyeong merasa anaknya selalu merepotkan namja ini. Ia hanya merasa tidak enak. Bukan ingin menolak kedatangan namja yang sudah membuat sang anak dapat merasakan memiliki sosok ayah.

" Ani, aku datang kemari karna mengisi energi. Masuklah, aku akan segera pergi " Junhoe menjawab dengan senyum yang cukup membuat desiran halus dalam dada janda manis ini.

" Ah, ne. aku akan masuk. Berhati-hatilah " setelah berucap janda manis itu pergi meninggalkan Junhoe yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Yunhyeong tidak tahu mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan desiran halus. Ia merasa sudah pernah mengalami ini saat ayah Chanwoo mengutarakan cinta padanya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Jauh lebih indah dan . . . ia merasa kupu-kupu dalam perutnya beterbangan. Sangat indah hingga ia tersenyum seperti orang gila ditengah malam yang gelap.

" Kau bahagia bersama ahjussi itu, nak? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah duduk disinggasanahnya menunjukkan inilah waktunya bagi seorang Go Junhoe menuju kediaman janda muda dan anaknya. Yah, rutinitas pagi seorang tuan muda Go adalah mengantar Chanwoo ke sekolah beserta ibunya berangkat kerja.

Junhoe melewati begitu saja orangtuanya yang sedang menikmati sarapan di meja makan. Umma Go memandang putranya heran. Tumben sekali putranya yang memang tidak kenal sopan santun melesat begitu saja tanpa pamit.

" Ya, anak nakal. Kalau tidak mau sarapan dengan orangtuamu setidaknya kau harus menyapa terlebih dahulu " nyonya Go berucap bermaksud memanggil putranya.

" Umma ~ ~ Aku akan sarapan ditempat biasa "

" Umma tahu. Setidaknya kau harus menyapa ummamu dulu dan memberikan morning kiss seperti sebelum kau bertemu namja itu " nyonya Go memperingati anaknya.

Mau tidak mau Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang umma. Mengecup kedua pipi, dahi dan terakhir dibibir sang umma.

" Nice boy. Kau satu-satunya anak umma. Pergilah, hati-hati, ne " nyonya Go merelakan anaknya pergi setelah mendapat jatah paginya..

Keluarga yang cukup sempurna sebenarnya. Tuan Go yang kaya raya memiliki seorang istri yang setia. Seorang putra yang meski dingin dan minim ekspresi namun juga tampan dan penuh kasih. Ditambah kemampuan berbisnisnya yang mumpuni turunan sang ayah Junhoe menjelma menjadi sosok yang sempurna. Hanya saja kesempurnaan keluarga Go belum lengkap dengan kekosongan diposisi menantu.

" Siapa namja yang akan ditemui anak nakal itu, yoebo? " tuan Go yang tidak tahu menahu dengan kata yang dimaksud istri dan putranya bertanya bingung.

Nyonya Go bingung harus menjelaskan. Ia malah sok sibuk dengan aktivitas sendok garpunya. Sementara sang suami menatap penuh curiga. Tuan Go yakin istrinya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

" Apa Junhoe sudah memiliki kekasih? " tebak tuan Go yang sontak membuat istrinya mendongak kaget.

" A-ani " nyonya Go menjawab gelagapan.

" Jika tidak kenapa kau seperti itu? " tuan Go semakin curiga.

Yeoja bernama Minzy itu menghela nafas. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia membongkar apa yang telah ia dan anaknya sembunyikan. Ia berdoa sang suami tidak akan murka setelah ini.

" Junhoe, dia . . . "

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ahjussi " Chanwoo berlari merentangkan tangannya menuju Junhoe yang baru saja sampai di rumah kecilnya. Yunhyeong tersenyum menyambut namja yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

" Aku kira kau tidak datang "

" Apa kau menungguku? Suaramu terdengar sedih sekali " goda Junhoe pada Yunhyeong.

" Bukan begitu. Chanu sudah hampir telat tapi kau belum datang sementara Chanu tidak mau ku antar sendiri " sanggah Yunhyeong menjelaskan.

" Anak itu memang tahu yang terbaik. Pagi hari adalah waktunya untuk mengawali kegiatan bersama kedua orangtuanya "

" Apa? "

" Tidak "

Yunhyeong seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Junhoe mengucapkan kedua orangtuanya. Ya Tuhan, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan akibat kata yang terlontar begitu jelas itu. Ia semakin melambung tinggi dengan bayangan-bayangan akan dirinya dengan namja Go ini. Apa ini mimpi? Apa dia bisa bersanding dengan namja sempurna ini?

Junhoe tersenyum melihat Yunhyeong yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi merah pada janda manis itu. Hah, ia seperti akan terbang saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi usahanya akan berhasil. Sesegera mungkin ia akan menghubungi sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya Kim Hanbin yang sedang bertugas ke pulau Jeju.

" Chanu, sudah selai? " Junhoe bertanya pada namja cilik dipangkuannya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lucu. Masih dengan mulut yang penuh ia tidak berani membuka mulut. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi pastilah sang umma akan memarahinya karna makan berantakan.

" Kita berangkat sekarang, ne " ajak Junhoe.

" Tapi kau belum sarapan " Yunhyeong berucap. Tidak mungkin mereka berangkat sementara Junhoe belum sarapan. Itu bukan gaya mereka. Biasanya mereka akan berangkat setelah semuanya sarapan meskipun Junhoe datang terlambat. Tapi biasanya tidak seterlambat ini.

" Gwenchana, aku bisa sarapan di kantor "

" Aku akan menyiapkan bekal. Kau masuklah ke mobil bersama Chanu aku menyusul sebentar lagi "

Junhoe semakin melayang dengan balon harapannya. Baru saja janda manis ini akan menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Oh, Junhoe seperti seorang suami sekarang ini. Istrinya yang setia menyiapkan bekal untuknya karna ia telat bangun. Dan anaknya yang cerdas sudah bersiap akan berangkat sekolah dengan perlengkapan sekolah yang ia belikan dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Junhoe, angan-anganmu begitu sempurna, nak.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih sepuluh menit Yunhyeong keluar dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru ditangan kanannya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa karna waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Itu tandanya ia sudah terlambat untuk bekerja.

" Aku akan antar kau terlebih dulu baru mengantar Chanu ke sekolah " Junhoe memberitahu tujuan mereka.

Yunhyeong mengangguk dengan ide namja di sebelahnya. Junhoe menstater mobil mewahnya meninggalkan kediaman kecil janda muda itu.

" Umma berangkat kerja, ne. Chanu ingat pesan umma "

Yunhyeong mencium kening sang putra sebelum turun dari mobil pemuda Go. Ia menatap Junhoe yang juga menatapnya. Melempar senyum sebentar lalu berucap terimakasih dan meminta maaf telah merepotkan.

" Gwenchana. Kau bisa bilang padaku jika atasanmu memecatmu hanya karna telat satu kali " Yunhyeong mengangguk mendengar ucapan Junhoe.

" Umma, hwaiting! " janda muda itu merona hebat mendengar Junhoe menyebutnya umma. Oh Sun, jangan biarkan Yunhyeong bangun karna sinarmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Go memandang putranya marah. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada putra semata wayangnya agar tidak lagi mendekati Yunhyeong yang menurutnya akan merusak reputasi sang putra. Namun Junhoe bukanlah anak yang penurut. Semua kata yang tuan Go ucapkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sanggahan-sanggahannya.

Nyonya Go menggelengkan kepalanya pada sang suami. Ia tidak ingin mendengar anak dan suaminya berdebat seperti lima menit yang lalu. Junhoe bukan lagi anak kecil namun suaminya juga benar. Jika saja Yunhyeong bukanlah janda dan tidak memiliki anak meski namja itu orang miskin, pastilah ia dan sang suami menyetujui hubungan keduanya.

" Umma. Umma yang paling tahu akan perasaanku " Junhoe berucap melas pada ummanya.

Benar. satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui seluruh perasaan Go Junhoe adalah ummanya. Ia tidak pernah mencurahkan isi hatinya lebih dari sang umma. Meski ada Hanbin, ia tak pernah benar-benar mengutarakan semua.

" Besok bawa namja itu kemari " perintah tuan Go tak menerima penolakan.

Junhoe mengangguk dengan perintah sang ayah. Ia tahu ayahnya tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja menjalin hubungan. Memang benar ia selalu diberi keleluasaan untuk menjalin hubungan pada siapapun. Namun ayahnya tak pernah begitu saja menerima orang yang dibawanya.

Ayahnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan latar belakang keluarga. Mau ia miskin atau kaya bukanlah suatu halangan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai suami istri. Namun ayahnya selalu tegas dengan status. Ayahnya bukan membenci seorang janda. Beliau hanya tidak ingin anaknya diremehkan oleh orang lain.

Terlebih ia juga tidak ingin sang menantu yang menyandang gelar janda menjadi bahan cemoohan oleh orang-orang. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun disini. Ia bukan bermaksud tega pada putranya. Junhoe sadar akan itu. Semua yang telah diucapkan ayahnya tadi memang benar.

" Aku akan keluar sebentar "

" Malam ini kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun "

**.**

**.**

Junhoe tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum mendatangi Chanwoo yang pasti sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melawan sang appa. Appanya terlalu memikirkan posisinya dan janda yang membuatnya melakukan rencana ini. Appanya bisa menanggung malu lebih dari ini jika ia nekat datang.

Namja bergaris muka tegas itu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas. Ia mendial nomer yang sudah ini setting menjadi panggilan cepat dengan nomer 1. Ketika sambungan telponnya diangkat. Junhoe membuang nafas lega. Suara Yunhyeong mengalun begitu merdu ditelinganya.

" Yeoboseyo "

" Yoeboseyo, apa Chanu sudah tidur? "

" Belum. Dia bilang akan tidur setelah kau datang " Junhoe menghela nafas lelah. Ia telah mengecewakan bocah manis itu.

" Mianhae, malam ini aku tidak bisa datang. Pekerjaanku menumpuk dan harus segera diselesaikan " ucap Junhoe penuh sesal.

" Gwenchana, aku akan memberikan pengertian untuknya " suara Yunhyeong menyimpang kekecewaan. Malam ini ia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja Go itu.

" Gomawo. Besok pagi aku juga tidak bisa mengantar kalian. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajak makan malam, otte? "

" Ne, Chanu pasti senang. Ia belum pernah makan malam selain di rumah. Baiklah, aku akan menidurkan Chanu dulu. Kau bekerjalah kembali. Jangan lupa makan malam " Junhoe tersenyum dalam kecewanya. Ia merasakan lagi bahwa Yunhyeong memang sosok yang pantas menjadi istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah Junhoe janjikan. Ia mengajak Yunhyoeng dan Chanwoo makan malam. Namun bukan makan malam di restoran melainkan kediaman namja Go itu. Chanwoo terperangah melihat rumah yang jaaauuuuh-jaaaauuuuuuh lebih besar dari rumahnya. Jaaaauuuuh lebih luas dan jaaaauuuuh lebih tinggi.

Sementara Yunhyeong terbengong dengan keadaan. Ia tidak menggunakan pakaian bagus yang pantas untuk memasuki rumah besar namja Go ini. Ia terdiam dengan bayangan orangtua Junhoe. Bisakah mereka menerima ia dan anaknya meski hanya sebagai tamu.

" Jja, kita masuk " ajak Junhoe yang menggendong Chanu menuju pintu utama.

Ia membuaka pintu tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya. Namaj Go itu menemukan sang umma sedang berjalan. Mungkin akan membukakan pintu untuknya setelah mengetahui ia datang.

" Chanu ya, beri salam pada halmoeni " ucap Junhoe menurunkan Chanwoo dari gendongannya.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Chanwoo imnida usia lima tahun " Chanwoo membungkuk 90 derajat memperkenalkan diri yeoja cantik dihapannya.

" Annyeong, Chanwoo ya " sapa nyonya Go ramah. Ia menatap Yunhyeong yang masih kaku.

" Annyeonghaseyo nyonya, Song Yunhyeong imnida " Yunhyeong juga membungkuk 90derajat.

Nyonya Go menatap bingung pada anaknya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong berbeda marga padahal mantan suami namja itu tidak pernah ada disisinya. Junhoe yang tahu kebingungan sang umma mengangguk. Seperti memberi kode bahwa ia akan menjelaskan nanti.

Nyonya Go menggiring putra dan dua tamunya menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada tuan Go yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Beliau tidak berucap apapun saat Yunhyeong menyapanya. Ia hanya menjawab sapaan Chanwoo yang memperlakukan bocah itu dengan baik.

" Apa kau tahu anakku adalah calon pewaris kekayaan keluarga Go? " tanya tuan Go saat makan malam mereka telah selesai.

" Appa/yeobo " Junhoe dan sang umma bersuara serempak.

" Apa? Aku hanya bertanya " ucap tuan Go santai.

" Aku tahu "

" Lalu kau mendekatinya karna tahu Junhoe akan mewarisi kekayaan keluarga Go? "

Yunhyeong seperti dihina saat ini. Matanya tiba-iba berembun karna pertanyaan ani tuduhan tuan Go yang begitu menyakitinya. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Dari awal yang mulai mendekati dirinya adalah Junhoe bukan ia apalagi putranya.

" Aku ti . . . Semua yeoja dan namja yang mendekati putraku selalu bilang tidak mempunyai maksud mendekatinya karna harta " tuan Go memotong ucapan Yunhyeong.

Nyonya Go menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya suaminya akan berucap demikian. Ia tidak pernah menyangka suaminya setega itu menuduh seseorang.

" Yeobo, kau baru saja menyakiti hati orang "nyonya Go memperingatkan.

" Aku bukan menuduh. Aku hanya mengantisipasi " seringai tuan Go.

" Jika seperti ini sebaik . . . Bawa namja itu dan anaknya ke kamarmu. Kita bicara berdua " lagi-lagi tuan Go memotong ucapan orang lain sesuka hatinya.

Junhoe membawa Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo ke kamarnya seperti perintah sang ayah. Setelah sampai ia segera menemui ayahnya diruang kerja. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan sang ayah akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Ayahnya telah menyakiti perasaan namja yang ia cintai.

Yunhyeong memasuki kamar Junhoe dengan perasaan berdebar. Begitu luas dan indah. Ia bisa melihat almari berjejer diruang itu. Terdapat ranjang berukuran king size yang sekarang putranya tiduri. Ah, ia tersenyum putranya sangat senang tidur di atas kasur empuk itu.

Ia menyusuri kamar itu lagi. Ia menemukan kamar mandi dalam kamar yang hanya memiliki sekat dengan kaca transparan. Oh, tidak. Yunhyeong merona membayangkan Junhoe sedang mandi saat ini dan ia sedang berada di kamar itu. Tidak. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri akibat kemesumannya.

Janda manis tu semakin dalam menyusuri kamar itu. Ia menemukan satu pintu rahasia disana. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan memasukinya atau tidak. Hatinya berdebat mengutarakan pendapat. Ia sangat penasaran namun ia ingat adalah hal tidak sopan jika mengobrak abrik kamar orang tanpa ijin.

Namun rasa penasarannya jauh lebih kuat. Maka dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar ia membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan. Gelap. Ia meraba dinding mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu.

**.**

**CETEK **

**.**

Yunhyeong menutup mulutnya saat lampu menerangi ruang rahasia itu. Menurutnya ini adalah ruang kerja pemuda Go itu namun yang membuat dirinya kaget adalah banyaknya foto dirinya dan anaknya yang berada diruang itu. Ia bisa melihat mereka bertiga- Yunhyeong, Junhoe dan Chanwoo- dibeberapa foto lain. Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Ia menyusuri tiap cetakan gambar itu dengan seksama. Ia bisa melihat betapa tampannya pemuda Go itu saat tertawa dengannya dan sang putra. Ia juga melihat berbagai ekspresi dari sang putra dan dirinya ditiap gambar yang berbeda. Sepersekian detik ia bergidik membayangkan Junhoe adalah psikopat yang akan membunuhnya dan sang putra.

" Umma, lihat ini. Ini umma dengan siapa? " Chanwoo membuyarkan pikirannya akan siapa sosok Junhoe sebenarnya.

Ia menerima sebuah figura yang dibawa oleh sang putra. Disana tampak Ia dan Junhoe sedang memakai seragam yang sama. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama gambar itu. Ia berpikir tidak pernah memiliki teman bernama Go Junhoe terlebih ia mengenal namja itu.

" Kalian disini? " suara Junhoe mengagetkan keduanya. Yunhyeong menjadi panik seketika. Ia menyembunyikan figura yang ia bawa kebelakang tubuhnya. Sementara Chanwoo berlari meminta gendong pada namja bermuka tegas itu.

" G-Go Junhoe apa maksud semua ini? " Yunhyeong bertanya gagap. Sekarang ia benar-benar takut dengan keberadaan Junhoe di sisinya. Ia semakin takut Chanwoo berada dalam gendongan namja Go itu.

" Wae, aku hanya memajang hasil foto kita? " ucap Junhoe santai.

" Ke-kenapa kau

**.**

**Pyar**

**.**

Tanpa sengaja figura yang berada ditangan Yunhyeong terjatuh. Junhoe membulat melihat figura yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia simpan baik-baik hancur dalam sekejap. Yunhyeong menegang dalam diamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut melihat Junhoe yang berjalan meuju tempatnya berdiri dengan raut muka yang tak bisa ia baca.

Ia semakin kalang kabut mengingat putranya msih dalam gendongan namja Go itu begitu erat. Ia sangat takut dengan keadaan ini. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan sang putra. Ia tidak ingin berpikiran apapun namun tidak bisa. Maka saat Go Junhoe semakin mendekat ia memejamkan matanya erat.

" Hyung kau . . . Jangan sakiti aku. Aku minta maaf "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

LENTERA CINTA

.

.

.

* * *

Genre : romance hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy Member iKON and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, cast disesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.**MEMBOSANKAN**

* * *

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

**_choco jin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

**_happy reading_**

.

.

.

Namja manis pemilik nama Song Yunhyeong itu terus memikirkan setiap detail perkataan Junhoe. Namja itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menjatuhkan hatinya begitu saja tanpa pada seseorang seperti dirinya. Mengingatnya, membuat ia merasa Tuhan begitu adil mempermainkan hidupnya.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

.

.

Namja manis yang baru saja memecahkan sebuah figura milik namja Go itu masih bergetar. Melihat putranya dalam rengkuhan kokoh namja itu membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jangankan lari, untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja ia tak mampu.

" Kenapa aku harus menyakitimu?" Junhoe berucap saat jarak dirinya dengan namja manis itu tinggal beberapa senti.

Yunhyeong memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat namja Go itu tersenyum padanya. Tak ada lagi kilatan amarah yang tadi sempat ia lihat. Penglihatannya ia alihkan pada sosok kecil dalam gendongan namja itu terlihat anaknya begitu kebingungan.

" Kenapa umma menangis? " ah, Yunhyeong sampai menangis saking takutnya.

" Umma tidak menangis, chagi. Ini hanya keringat " Junhoe menahan tawanya mendengar suara Yunhyeong yang bergetar. Ia yakin namja yang lebih tua darinya ini benar-benar takut dengan sosoknya.

" Chanu bermain bersama halmeoni, ne. Ahjussi harus bicara sebentar dengan umma "

Chanwoo sudah berada di ruang tengah bersama tuan dan nyonya memasuki kamarya yang masih terdapat Yunhyeong. Ia jadi geli sendiri jika mengingat namja manis itu terus memohon padanya untuk jangan sampai menyakitinya. Junhoe jadi berpikir bahwa dirinya pasti dinilai sebagai seorang psikopat sekarang.

.

**Cklek**

.

Yunhyeong terperanjat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah akan meledak melihat sosok tegas itu kembali menemuinya.

" Ap-apa yang kau inginkan" suara Yunhyeong bergetar.

" Aku tidak menginginkan apapun hyung. Duduklah kita bicara dengan santai " ucap Junhoe santai tak menghiraukan tubuh Yunhyeng yang tiba-tiba panas dingin.

Sepuluh menit mereka lewati tanpa kata. Baik Junhoe dan Yunhyeong seolah enggan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Jadi, penjelasan yang ingin Yunhyeong dengar seperti tak mungkin. Apalagi dengan Junhoe yang sekarang malah merebahkan tubuhnya semakin membuatnya berpikir macam-macam.

" Kau mau apa sebenarnya?! " tanya Yunhyeong akhirnya.

" Sudah ku bilang tidak ada "

" Lalu kenapa ada foto kami di ruang kerjamu? Tidak masalah jika hanya satu tapi kenapa banyak sekali, lagi pula kita tidak pernah berteman sebelumnya lalu kenapa?" Yunhyeong berhenti dari bicaranya.

"Kau lupa kita dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama?" Yunhyeong membatu seketika. Ia yakin, tidak pernah memiliki teman bernama Go Junhoe saat di sekolah.

Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti dua namja beda peringai itu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing yang membuat kamar luas itu begitu lengang. Hanya suara detak jam yang bergerak teratur sebagai penanda adanya kehidupan disana. Terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa dimengerti.

" Aku adik kelasmu selama eman bulan di YG High School " Yunhyeong terperangah dengan perkataan namja yang sedang menyamankan posisinya.

Adik kelasnya selama enam bulan. Yunhyeong semakin tidak mengerti. Mana ada murid yang bersekolah hanya enam bulan.

" Kenapa kau mudah sekali terkejut sih hyung? " tanya Junhoe yang tak tahu kebingungan yang melanda namja manis itu. Ia malah semakin menyamankan posisinya disandaran ranjang.

" Aku tidak ingat memiliki adik kelas sepertimu" Yunhyeong berkata seolah tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya jika memorinya tak sekalipun mengingat namja itu ada dalam perjalanan masa SMAnya,

" Aku bilang hanya enam bulan" suara Junhoe malas.

" Lalu dari mana foto itu? " tanya Yunhyeong yang kini matanya memicing curiga.

" Kita berfoto karna kau yang mengajakku. Apa, kau tidak terima aku bilang seperti ini? Kenyataannya memang kau yang meminta foto denganku karna aku satu-satunya murid baru dengan nilai tertinggi" Junhoe menjelaskan.

Yunhyeong terperangah dengan kejadian masa lalunya. Ia yang meminta foto itu tapi ia juga yang lupa. Pabo. Lalu ia ikut menyamankan duduknya dipinggir ranjang king size itu sambil mencoba memutar masa SMAnya yang sedikit kelam.

Mata Yunhyeong berbinar saat ia mulai mengingat sepenggal demi sepenggal memori akan ia dan namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Jadi inilah sosok yang dulu membuatnya keki karna kalah dalam perdebatan pengetahuan. Namja manis itu tak menyangka orang yang membuatnya kesal itu bisa berhubungan lagi dengannya.

" Jadi kau murid baru yang mengajakku berdebat tentang sistem tata surya itu? " Yunhyeong membuka suara setelah berhasil mengingat segelintir memori tentang namja Go tersebut.

"Emm "

" Tapi seingatku kau bahkan tidak ada enam bulan di sekolah itu " tukas Yunhyeong mulai mengklarifikasi ingatannya.

" Memang. Aku hanya masuk sekolah selama tiga bulan itu juga banyak bolosnya. Setelah satu semester appa menarikku dari sekolah itu " ucap Junhoe menjelaskan.

" Wea?" tanya ibu dari Chanwoo itu penasaran.

" Ingin tahu saja "

Ck

Mendengar decakan tidak suka dari namja manis itu Junhoe tersenyum. Hah, indah sekali bisa melihat wajah teduh yang membuatnya tergila-gla semenjak SMA.

" Appa mengirimku ke Belanda agar lebih fokus sekolah dari pada main dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa kegiatan" Yunhyeong mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mengerti jika seorang keturunan Go memang harus rajin belajar agar bisa memajukan perusahaannya tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa namja Go ini harus ditarik mundur. Apa sekolah di Korea tidak sebaik di Belanda. Ah entahlah, ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Tapi ia sangat penasaran mengapa namja jangkung itu masih menyimpan foto yang bahkan miliknya sudah entah berada dimana. Lalu ia juga ingat dari sekian banyak foto yang ada terdapat banyak sekali gambar yang diambil saat ia masih SMA, kuliah dan saat ia masih bersama namja yang menjadi ayah kandung dari anaknya. Yunhyeong mengacak rambutnya kasar. Frustasi dengan pemikirannya yang tak bisa selevel dengan namja dihadapannya.

" Kau ini kenapa, aneh sekali? " tanya Junhoe yang memandang bingung sambil mengerutkan alis.

" Kau bilang bersekolah di Belanda lalu kenapa ada banyak fotoku yang bahkan saat aku juga masih duduk dibangku SMA, kuliah dan bahkan " Yunhyeong menghentikan perkataannya karna tak kuat menahan air mata yang seolah akan membanjiri pipinya.

" Aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk terus mengawasimu dan mereka memasangnya disana setelahnya" jawabnya enteng.

"Untuk?"

" Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa tapi bisa memandangmu meski hanya lewat foto sudah bisa membuat hatiku menjadi tenang. Aku tahu kau baik-baik saja dalam semua foto yang kupunya"

Yunhyeong menatap tak percaya pada namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan. Bukankah semua perkataan Junhoe mengisyaratkan jika ia selalu memantau kehidupannya. Dan perkataan Junhoe yang paling membuat jantungnya tak tenang adalah hatinya menjadi tenang meski hanya melihat lewat foto, bukankan namja itu seperti tidak menginginkan tejadi hal buruk padanya.

Tapi ada apa? Untuk apa? Kenapa namja tampan itu harus menstalker kehidupannya?

" Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu denganmu. Melihat senyummu, melihat kau tertawa dengan banyak orang aku sangat menyukainya tapi saat kau bersama namja itu.. hatiku panas dan seakan aku ingin membunuh orang-orang yang berani menyentuhmu " ucapan Junhoe membuat Yunhyeong sadar dari semua kebingungannya.

Tidakkah namja Go itu baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini terpendam.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunhyeong membelai surau madu sang putra. Ia sangat bahagia malam ini. Anaknya baru saja mempertemukannya dengan namja yang sangat mencintainya meski hanya dipendam dan baru beberapa jam yang lalu terungkap. Tapi ia juga merasa khawatir akan pernyataan cinta dari seorang Go Junhoe. Hatinya tiba-tiba resah saat mengingat perkataan ayah dari namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu Junhoe tak mengunjungi kediaman dua namja manis karna kesibukannya mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang baru. Kini ia telah berada di depan pintu kediaman Yunhyeong dipagi hari yang cerah. Tangannya membawa beberapa barang yang tentunya oleh-oleh untuk dua sosok indah yang masih berada didalam rumah. Junhoe tanpa mengetuk ataupun memencet bel yang memang karna tidak ada langsung memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

" Chanu ya " panggilnya saat matanya tak menemukan siapun.

Ia melangkah lebih berani untuk mencari sang penghuni namun ia juga tak menemukan salah satu dari dua sosok yang ia rindukan. Matanya berkeliling memandang seluruh ruangan. Oh. Ia baru sadar jika tidak ada barang apapun disana.

Kakinya melangkah membabi buta menuju kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh dua namja manis itu. Nihil, ia masih tak menemukan siapapun. Ia berjalan lagi menuju dapur dan mengitari rumah kecil itu namun tetap tak menemukan yang ia cari. Junhoe membuang nafas lelas.

Tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan sesuatu hal yang tak biasa. Rasa gundah begitu saja datang dan semakin kuat meracuni pikirannya. Kekhawatiran akan apa yang pernah ia dengar menyerangnya tanpa persiapan.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil ponselnya yang bearada disaku jas mahalnya. Mendial nomer yang sangat ia hafal bahkan tak mungkin bisa ia lupa. Saat panggilan itu tersambung ia tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk segera mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

" Yeob…"

" Appa, apa yang appa lakukan pada Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo?!" serobot Junhoe saat panggilan itu baru akan dimulai oleh ayahnya.

" Tidakkah kau melupakan sopan santun, tuan Go?" tanya ayahnya yang terdengar jengkel akibat sikap tak sopan anaknya.

" Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud membentak appa. Tapi tak bisakah appa tidak melakukan hal itu? Appa sudah berjanji padaku " ucap Junhoe melas.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya jika dua namja manis itu tak berada dalam rengkuhannya kembali.

" Appa tidak tahu apa maksudmu" tuan Go yang semula jengkel itu melunak setelah mendengar anaknya berkata lemah. Ia juga mendengar anaknya mendesah kecewa.

" Mereka tidak ada di rumahnya. Mereka pergi appa" Junhoe memberi tahu maksud perkataannya.

" Appa tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Bahkan ummamu dua hari yang lalu baru berkunjung dan semuanya masih baik-baik saja " tuan Go menjelaskan.

Junhoe menjatuhkan ponselnya tak percaya dengan ucapan sang appa. Bagaimana namja manis itu bisa pergi jika tidak terjadi apapun. Ia yakin Yunhyeong tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya untuk menunggu ia selama seminggu ini bertugas keluar negeri. Mereka bahkan masih berkomunikasi hingga kemarin malam, tapi kenapa Yunhyeong tiba-tiba menghilang.

Namja jangkung itu bergegas menuju tempat kerja dan sekolah Chanwoo namun tetap nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan dua sosok yang sudah ia yakini adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Guru sekolah Chanwoo berkata sudah dua hari anak itu tidak bersekolah lalu teman kerja Yunhyeong juga tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan namja manis itu karna baru hari ini ia tidak berangkat kerja.

Junhoe berteriak frustasi menghadapi kenyataan hidupnya yang semakin terjal.

Disaat ia sudah merasakan diterima oleh namja manis itu kenapa harus namja iu pergi. Dan disaat ia berjuang agar namja manis itu diterima oleh sang appa kenapa juga namja itu tak mau bertahan barang sebentar saja. Ia terpukul akan kenyataan yang menghempaskan seluruh harapannya.

Jika saja sedari awal namja Song itu menolaknya ia pasti tak akan seperti ini. Jika saja Yunhyeong tak ingin menunggunya pastilah ia tak akan sefrustasi ini mencarinya dan jika saja namja manis itu memberinya kepastian agar tak terlalu berharap dan berjanji akan berjuang bersama ia pasti tak akan kembali ke negaranya jika hanya untuk mendapatkan kekecewaan.

" Kalian dimana sekarang?"desah namja Go pelan.

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu. . .**

**.**

**.**

"Umma, Junhoe ahjussi pasti mencari kita sekarang " ucap bocah kecil bernama Jung Chanwoo pada ummanya.

" Ne, tapi kita tidak boleh bertemu dengan Junhoe ahjussi lagi sayang " ucap namja manis yang merupakan umma dari bocah kecil itu.

Bibir kecil itu mengerucut kecewa. Membayangkan ia tak bisa bertemu dengan ahjussi yang sangat ia sayangi sangatlah menyedihkan. Padahal ia sudah sangat berharap akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ahjussi kesayangannya mengingat ini adalah kepulangan ahjussi itu dari Cina. Melihat sang putra yang tampak kecewa namja manis itu mencoba menghibur.

" Chanu bermain bersama umma, ne"ajak Yunhyeong mencoba menghibur sang putra agar lupa dengan sosok tampan yang juga ia rindukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi tuan Go mendesah melihat kelakuan sang putra yang sudah dua minggu ini selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Go Junhoe itu terlalu frustasi dan kecewa saat sang pujaan hati tak kunjung ditemukan padahal ia sudah mengerahkan detektif untuk mencari namja manis itu.

" Langsung bawa saja ke kamarnya Hanbin ah" ucap tuan Go yang melihat putra dipapah oleh sahabat dekatnya.

" Anak itu kenapa juga harus mabuk-mabukan jika hanya kehilangan seorang janda beranak satu " ucap tuan Go lagi yang mendapat tatapan tajam sang istri.

" Janda- janda begitu dia cinta pertama anak mu Tuan Go" ucap nyonya Go yang sangat malas berdebat dengan masalah yang sama.

" Benar bukan kau yang menyembunyikan belahan jiwa anakku?" tanya nyonya GO yang masih curiga akan menghilangnya Yunhyeong adalah hasil campur tangan sang suami.

" Terserah " tuan Go meninggalkan kamar sang putra.

Yah, sejak tragedy hilangnya namja Song itu Junhoe menjadi tidak waras. Ia hanya akan fokus bekerja disiang hari lalu mabuk-mabukan setelahnya dan itu menjadi hobi barunya. Ia juga menjadi sosok dingin yang semakin dingin, beku dan semakin kaku.

Hubungan dengan sang ayah yang awalnya berjalan aman-aman saja kini bagaikan jalan terjal dan berliku. Go Junhoe menutup dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan sang appa karna menganggap kepergian sang kecintaan adalah hasil dari perbuatan appanya.

Nyonya Go juga demikian. Beliau menyaikini bahwa suaminya adalah dalang dari kepergian namja manis yang sudah ia yakini tak mungkin mengincar harta dari sang aputra. Hingga keputusan harus ia ambil. Kini ia tak mau lagi tidur satu kamar dan sarapan berdua dengan sang suami. Ia terlalu marah jika benar suaminyalah yang menyebabkan kepergian dari pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

Tapi seolah mereka lupa pada sosok tuan Go yang sebenarnya. Beliau bukan orang yang akan mengingkari janjinya terlebih itu pada sang putra dan sikap diam tuan Go yang tak mau menanggapi apapun seolah membenarkan tuduhan-tuduhan yang anak dan istrinya berikan.

" Jika memang harus pergi, kenapa harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc datang dengan nista…**

**2k lebih dikit karna ceritanya udah mau selesai. **

**Tebak Yoyo kemana hayo? Siapa yang nyuruh yoyo pergi hayo? **

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang uda review #DeepBowbuatkaliansemua

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider (kalu bisa jangan jadi sider lagi) yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata …Gomawo.. Annyeong**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

LENTERA CINTA

.

.

.

Genre : romance hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy Member iKON and YG Family

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo, cast disesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.**MEMBOSANKAN**

* * *

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**_choco jin_**

.

.

.

* * *

**Emm, choco dapet PM dari salah satu reader yang isinya minta dibuatin grup entah WA maupun FB yang disitu anggotanya para pembaca cerita abal choco dan author lainnya. Dan nantinya yang dibahas dalam grup itu adalah berita tentang iKON, fanfic terbaru/apdetan ataupun berita terbaru yang menarik perhatian. Selain itu, kita bisa saling kenal satu sama lain antar iKON fans atau antar reader dengan author fic . **

**Nah, karna menurut choco usulan ini cukup menarik , maka choco akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Dengan syarat, minimal ada 10 -20 orang yang mereview atau PM choco dengan menyertakan nomer WA kalian atau temen sodara juga boleh jika mau diajak dan nantinya choco akan buatkan grup yang sama diFB jika grup WA sudah terisi anggota. Ini bukan maksa tapi penawaran, karna setahu choco yang namanya grup ga bakal asik apalagi rame kalo anggotanya Cuma 2. Apa yang mau dibahas coba kalo Cuma 2biji doang? Mending smsan dari pada buat grup.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

**_happy reading_**

.

.

.

Tuan Go melebarkan matanya saat dirasa mengenali namja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Benar. Namja itu adalah Song Yunhyeong manusia yang membuat putra satu-satunya menjadi gila.

" Dae ah, bawa namja itu padaku sekarang " perintah tuan Go pada anak buahnya yang bernama Kim Jongdae.

Namja berjas dan berkaca mata hitam itu membungkuk dan segera melancarkan aksinya untuk segera membawa namja manis yang ditunjuk oleh tuan besarnya. Melihat aksi brutalnamja manis yang dipaksa anak buahnya membuat tuan Go tertawa namja yang bertampang manis itu bisa bertindak anarkis seperti itu.

Namun tawa tuan Go tidak bertahan lama setelah melihat bocah yang ia kenal bernama Jung Chanwoo itu menangis. Tentu saja menangisi ummanya yang terlihat akan diculik oleh ahjussi-ahjussi jahat.

Tuan Go berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara dimana Chanwoo tak kunjung berhenti menangis dan Yunhyeong –umma bocah itu semakin bertindak brutal. Kini tidak hanya teriakan namun tendangan, jambakan, dan cakaran juga pukulan-pukulan abstrak menggunakan barang belanjaannya adalah bentuk dari pertahanan diri Yunhyeong.

" Haraboeji . . . hiks . . " Chanwoo berteriak saat melihat tuan Go berlari menuju tempatnya mennagis.

" Haraboeji tolong umma dari ahjussi itu. Ahjussi itu mau membawa umma pergi . . huwaaa . . huwaaa . . . " tangis Chanwoo semakin pecah saat namja berkacamata hitam itu berhasil melumpuhkan Yunhyeong. Kini namja manis itu hanya bisa menunduk takut melihat tuan Go semakin mendekat padanya.

" Bawa namja itu ke mobil aku akan mengurus anaknya " perintah tuan Go.

Chanwoo sudah berhenti dari tangisnya saat tuan Go mengajanya memasuki mobil mewah yang tak mungkin bisa ummanya belikan. Yunhyeong yang duduk di bangku belakang tepat disamping appa dari namja tampan yang menghantui hatinya menunduk takut. Ia merasakan bulunya meremang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karna takut.

" Kau pikir aku akan merestui hubungan kalian setelah kau membuat anakku gila?! Kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan tindakanmu yang melarikan diri seolah kau bukanlah namja serakah yang akan mengambil hartaku?! " tuan Go bertanya kasar.

Yunhyeong tak bisa bernafas mendengarnya. Dadanya sesak dan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Ini bukan hal baik menurutnya. Tuan Go pastilah sangat marah dan benci terhadapnya. Semakin benci, karna ia berusaha untuk pergi dari hidup seorang Go Junhoe tapi kini ia malah menjadi sumber kegilaan Go Junhoe.

Namja manis itu tahu semua yang diperbuat Go Junhoe. Pulang larut malam, mabuk-mabukan, ia juga tahu selama ini Go Junhoe terus mencarinya diseluruh tempat bahkan hingga pelosok kota Seoul.

" Mianhae . . . Hiks . . " hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut seorang Song Yunhyeong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Memprotes tuduhan itu? Yunhyeong sadar tuan Go tidak akan pernah mempercayainya.

Namja cilik yang duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang memastikan keadaan sang umma yang tiba-tba terisak.

" Umma gwenchana? Kenapa umma menangis? " Chanwoo bertanya khawatir.

" Gwenchana " jawab Yunhyeong singkat.

Chanwoo mengangguk percaya saat dilihatnya sang umma mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi mulus ummanya.

" Haraboeji " suara Chanwoo membuat tuan Go mengalihkan pandangnya yang semula dari Yunyeong menjadi kearah bocah itu.

" Bagaimana kabar Junhoe ahjussi? Chanwoo ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi tapi umma melarang " katanya sedih.

Tuan Go menatap iba pada bocah kecil itu. Sekarang ini beliaulah yang dilemma dengan keadaan. Anaknya yang sekarang berubah gila, bocah cilik yang sudah anak dan istrinya sayangi, atau ketetapan hatinya untuk menolak Yunheong sebagai menantunya. Ia tidak tahu.

" Junhoe ahjussi baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang berada di Jerman untuk bekerja " bohong tuan Go yang membuat wajah namja cilik itu semakin kecewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Anak buahku melihat appa membawa Yunhyeong ke suatu tempat tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut. Jadi sekarang katakan dimana Yunyeong dan Chanwoo berada " Junhoe tiba-tiba merusuh saat tuan Go menikmati makan malamnya.

Tatapan tuan Go begitu tidak suka. Anaknya tiba-tiba berbuat ulah dengan menanyakan namja yang sudah ia sembunyikan agar sama sekali tak terdeteksi oleh putranya dua minggu yang lalu.

" Kemana perginya sopan santunmu Go? " tanya tuan Go dingin, datar dan Junhoe serta istrinya Go Minzy tahu jika tuan Go sedang menahan emosi.

Namun Junhoe sudah berada pada ambang batas dimana ia akan menjadi depresi jika tidak segera menemukan namjanya. Bukan. Tapi calon namjanya karna ia belum sempat meresmikan hubungannya.

" KATAKAN DIMANA APPA MENYEMBUNYIKAN YUNHYEONG DAN CHANWOO DARI KU! "

**PLakk **

Junhoe merasakan pipinya memanas setelah satu tamparan keras bersarang dipipinya. Nyonya Go berjengit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Suaminya yang selama ini tak pernah menggunakan tangannya untuk "berbicara"pada anaknya kini dengan keras melukai sang buah hati hingga menyebabkan psudut bibirnya berdarah.

" Aku ingat tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat kurang ajar terlebih kepada orangtuamu sendiri " dan dengan kalimat datarnya tuan Go meninggalkan anak dan istrinya yang masih terdiam di meja makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya Junhoe sangat tidak bersemangat. Hanbin sang sahabat memandangnya penuh tanya.

" Kenapa lagi sekarang? " tanya namja tampan itu.

" Kini appa benar—benar menyembunyikan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo. Ini hampir dua bulan sejak aku pulang dari Jepang " jawabnya.

" Kau yakin? Setahuku ahjussi tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu "

" Tapi sekarang appa melakukannya "

Junhoe menyandarkan punggu di kursi kebesannya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit beberapa hari ini. Appanya tak kunjung membuka mulut bahkan kini dengan sikap semena-mena memerintahkan dirinya untuk menangani perusahaan yang ada di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama.

" Kau harus menerima perintah appamu "

" Maksudmu aku harus pergi ke Jepang selama dua tahun? Apa kau lupa aku sudah dibuangnya selama delapan tahun di Belanda untuk belajar sekaligus memegang perusahaan disana? Jangan konyol! " kata Junhoe tidak suka.

Hanbin terdiam mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Benar juga. Tuan Go sudah membuang bukan membuang sebenarnya karna tuan Go menginginkan anaknya bersekolah dan memegang perusahaannya dengan baik hingga memindahkan pemuda itu ke Belanda selama delapan tahun. Dan kini ia kembali dibuang ke Jepang selama dua tahun. Jika Hanbin menjadi Junhoe, pastilah ia sudak memilih keluar dari anggota keluarga Go.

" Aku akan mencarinya lagi " kata Junhoe setelah terdiam agak lama.

" Dengan cara apa lagi? Kau mau melaporkannya ke polisi dengan kasus penculikan "

" Gila "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Go Junhoe akan pulang tengah malam dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Mabuk sudah pasti, baju kerja tidak tertata dengan rapi apalagi, tapi yang paling mencolok kali ini adalah luka memar yang bersarang indah dipelis dan sudut bibirnya.

" Ommo "

Nyonya Go berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Anak kesayangannya memiliki luka yang sepertinya jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ia dapat sekalipun.

" Kau kenapa nak? Yeobo! " teriak nyonya Kim memanggil sang suami yang tengah berada di ruang kerjanya.

Tuan Kim langsung menutup laptopnya dan berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun saat ia melihat putranya sedang terkapar tak sadarkan diri efek dari minuman beralkohol yang sudah ia tenggak, tuan Go berdecak malas.

Ck

Kakinya yang semuala berlari kini berjalan begitu santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun, padahal dalam hati sang istri sudah sangat khawatir.

" Kalau hanya seperti ini biarkan saja. Biar anak itu tidur diluar tidak usah diurusi " kata tuan Go tidak perduli.

Nyonya Go menoleh dan mendapati sang suami malah duduk tenang diatas sofa mewah ruang tamunya. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang suami yang terliahat acuh nyonya Go berucap,

" Sebenarnya kau ini ayahnya atau bukan, kenapa sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya? "

Ck

Sekali lagi tuan Go berdecak malas. Sebenarnya beliau sangat malas kalau hanya disuruh melihat kelakuan anaknya yang berubah menggila. Coba saja anaknya itu mau menuruti perkataannya pastilah ia tidak akan seperti ini.

" Apa jangan-jangan kau yang membuat anakmu babak belur seperti ini? " tanya nyonya Go curiga melihat sang suami yang teramat sangat tennag.

" Jika aku yang melakukannya maka akan langsung ku kirim ia ke Jepang "

Benar juga. Jika suaminya yang melakukan kekerasan pada anaknya pastilah suaminya akan mengirim anak tersayangnya ke Jepang.

" Lalu siapa yang melakukan ini? " tanya nyonya Go.

" Anakmu sok-sokan melawan preman yang ada di stasiun padahal ia sedang mabuk " kata tuan Go santai. Uh, beliau sangat tahu apa yang sudah terjadi makanya santai-santai saja.

" Kau tahu dan kau membiarkannya?! "tanya nyonya Go tidak percaya yang diangguki sang suami.

" Hebat "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi bersinar begitu hangat hingga namja tampan nan tinggi mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya berputar-putar efek minuman yang ia tenggak semalam. Ia juga merasakan sakit pada pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

" Auww . . ." ringisnya menahan sakit.

" **Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, namja gila, bocoh bodoh bisa-bisanya berbuat seperti manusia tidak berotak!** " Junhoe –namja tampan itu membualatkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC datang dengan nista. . .**

1k lebih dikit, 1 chap lagi selesai. Yeeeeiiii

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**LENTERA CINTA**

.

.

.

Genre : romance drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. **MEMBOSANKAN. NO EDIT**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**_choco jin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita yang lalu...**

Sinar matahari pagi bersinar begitu hangat hingga namja tampan nan tinggi mengerjabkan matanya perlahan. Kepalanya berputar-putar efek minuman yang ia tenggak semalam. Ia juga merasakan sakit pada pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

" Auww . . ." ringisnya menahan sakit.

" **Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung, namja gila, bocoh bodoh bisa-bisanya berbuat seperti manusia tidak berotak!** " Junhoe –namja tampan itu membualatkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

**_happy reading_**

.

.

.

Go Junhoe membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mengerjab berulang kali sambil tangannya mengucek mata tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah mahluk manis di hadapannya ini adalah namja yang ia rindukan?

" Appa! "

Teriakan itu semakin membuat Go Jumhoe menganga tak percaya. Appa. Benarkah? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

Seorang namja cilik bernama Jung Chanwoo menubruk tubuh namja tampan itu tak berperasaan. Tangan bocah enam tahun itu sudah dikalungkan dileher jenjang Junhoe. Sementara namja tampan yang dipeluk secara brutal itu masih memamerkan tampang bodohnya. Matanya memandang tak percaya.

" Um-mma . . . Kenapa ahjussi diam saja? Apa ahjussi tidak suka dipangggil appa? hiks. . . hiks . . . umma. . . huwaaa" Chanwoo melepas pelukan tak berbalasnya dan beranjak menuju sang umma. tangannya ia rentangkan pada namja manis yang menatap tajam pada Junhoe.

" Eh " Junhoe tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Kalian nyata? " tanyanya bodoh yang dibalas oleh delikan tak percaya seorang Song Yunhyeong. bagaimana bisa seorang calon presdir bersikap idiot seperti itu. gila pikirnya.

" Hiks. . . Junhoe jussi jahat tidak mau –"

" Ani. . . ahjuss- eh bukan. Panggil appa seperti tadi. Appa hanya kaget karna kalian tiba-tiba berada disini " kata Junhoe menjelaskan. Tangannya kini ia rentangkan agar bodah cilik itu mau kembali kedalam pelukannya.

" Chanu kangen appa " kata bocah cilik itu sambil mengecupi wajah Junhoe.

" Appa juga. Dari mana saja kalian? Appa sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu "

" Lebih baik kau bangun dan mandi setelahnya kita bicara June " potong Yunhyeong yang tahu jika anaknya dan namja tampan yang masih bergelung selimut itu saling bicara pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

" Ne, umma " jawab Junhoe yang membuat Yunhyeong tersipu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ceritakan dari mana saja kalian selama ini "

Junhoe membuka suara setelah lebih dari dua puluh tiga menit ia berada di ruang keluarga namun tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Padahal ia telah melakukan apa yang ehem –calon istrinya katakana. bangun mandi dan ia harus sarapan terlebh dahulu sebelum ia dan keluarganya berkumpul di ruang keluarga ini.

Yunhyeong mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah gossip yang ia baca. Tuan dan nyonya Go juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang calon cucu yang sedang konser manyanyikan lagu anak-anaknya.

" Emm. . . dari mana aku harus menjelaskan? " tanya Yunhyeong ragu-ragu. Jujur saat ini jantungnya berdetak secara maksimal melihat kilat mata seorang Go Junhoe.

" Terserahmu saja " jawab Junhoe datar.

" Jika terserahmu tidak usah kau ceritakan nak. Toh ia tidak bersungguh –sungguh ingin tahu " kata tuan Go menimpali perkataan sang putra. Tuan Go ini bisa saja.

" Bisakah appa tidak ikut campur? Ini masalah rumah tangga kami " sekali lagi Junhoe berucap datar. Kali ini dengan nada penuh kekurang ajaran pada sang appa.

" Ish, anak ini benar-benar " timpal tuan Go sambil melempar bantal sofa tepat mengenai wajah sang putra yang tak sempat menghindar.

Yunhyeong memulai kisahnya dimana ia harus pergi menghindari sang penerus kerajaan Go. Junhoe mendengarkan dengan cermat sambil sesekali ia mengerutkan alis tebanya. Chanwoo hanya mendengarkan kisah sang umma sambil sesekali ia berpindah tempat dari pangkuan sang umma lalu calon appanya dan berpindah lagi pada pangkuan seorang tuan Go.

Namja manis itu menceritakan segalanya hingga tuntas. Tanpa ada satu hal yang ia tutup-tutupi karna ia tak ingin sang calon suami –jika ia boleh berharap menaruh curiga padanya. Semua ia buka. Dari masa SMA nya yang berbunga-bunga hingga masa dimana beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum bertemu dengan seorang Go Junhoe hidupnya teramat susah.

Ia yang saat SMA merupakan siswa terpandai dan dianugerahi kepintaran berlebih hingga menjadi juara umum disekolahnya saat lulus lalu mendapat beasiswa di perguruan tinggi negeri hingga mengenal seorang namja yang bernama Jung Jinhyeong. Jung Jinhyeong, itulah namja yang mampu membuat Song Yunhyeong terlena dengan indahnya cinta.

Janji manis dan kata cinta yang terus terucap dari bibir namja itu hingga menghasilkan seorang bocah yang kini tumbuh dengan sehat. Namja cilik yang pintar dan berwajah manis seperti sang umma.

Hidup Yunhyeong hancur saat ia tahu perutnya yang rata itu tertanam seorang janin. Dan kehancuran seorang Song Yunhyeong semakin menjadi saat sang orangtua mencoretnya dari kartu keluarga. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan namja yang telah menghamilinya juga ikut meninggalkannya dan memilih menuruti perkataan orangtuanya untuk pergi keluar negeri.

Lalu mengapa seorang Chanwoo harus menyandang marga Jung dibelakang namanya? (Katanya marga itu ada dibelakang jadi kalo nulis itu dibalik. Tau deh bener apa engga orang Choco juga Cuma katanya.)

Semua karna cinta Yunhyeong terlalu besar pada sang namja saat itu. Saat namja itu belum meninggalkannya dan bersedia bertanggung jawab atas janinnya. Jung Jinhyeong memang menemaninya hingga Chanwoo lahir dan namja itulah yang memberikan sumbangan nama. Maka Yunhyeong merelakan sang putra menyandang marga Jung. Namun setelah dua bulan pasca kelahiran Chanwoo di dunia, anak itu tak lagi memiliki appa.

Dan alasan perginya Yunhyeong dari kehidupan seorang Go Junhoe beberapa hari ini ada kaitannya dengan namja dan masa lalunya itu. hingga mau tak mau Yunhyeong harus menghindar. Lalu pilihannya adalah bersembunyi.

" Lalu mengapa ibu mertuamu meminta Chanu dari tanganmu? " tanya Junhoe sesaat Yunhyeong menyelesaikan kisah masa lalunya.

" Ralat. Ia bukan ibu mertuaku tapi mantan ibu mertua " ketus Yunhyeong yang merasa tidak terima dengan sebutan Junhoe pada ibu kandung dari namja yang telah menjadi masa lalunya.

" Oke. Aku salah. Lalu apa alasannya? "

" Tentu saja karna ia ingin seorang penerus Jung " jawab Yunhyeong santai.

" Bukankah kau bilang mantan –"

" Tidak. Ia tidak menikah bahkan ia sudah tidak hidup. Appa Chanu meninggal diulang tahunnya yang ke dua " potong Yunhyeong menjelaskan.

" Meninggal? " kini nyonya Go berkata seolah tak percaya.

" Yah, meninggal. Ia akhirnya bunuh diri karna tidak kuat menahan rindu pada anaknya dan tertekan akan kehidupan yang telah dirancang oleh orangtuanya " Yunhyeong masih menerawang kisah masa lalunya yang sedikit banyak menyakitkan hingga matanya sudah berkaca.

" Umma " panggilan Chanwoo menghentikan perbincangan kisah kehidupan namja manis itu.

" Ne " jawabnya manis.

" Chanu mau bermain "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana dalam mobil yang ditumpangi Yunhyeong, Chanwoo dan tentunya sang penerus kerajaan Go terlihat lengang karna ketiganya hidup dalam diam. Chanwoo tidur dalam pelukan sang umma setelah kelelahan bermain ditaman kota yang sangat ramai. sementara dua namja dewasa yang berada di mobil itu terlihat canggung karna satu-satunya sosok yang bisa mencairkan suasana malah tertidur pulas.

Yunhyeong sesekali melirik Junhoe yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. namja manis itu tak membuka suara selain tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Junhoe dalam menyetir juga karna tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Jadi ia memilih diam. dari pada salah kan?

" Tidakkah kau takut matamu akan juling karna terus melirikku "** jleb**. Yunhyeong merasa tertangkap sekarang. Padahal ia sudah sehati-hati mungkin dalam melirik tapi tetap saja hah. . .

" An-ani memang aku melirikmu? Percaya diri sekali " tukas Yunhyeong mengelak.

Ck

Decakan malas Junhoe hadiahkan untuk namja manis yang duduk disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak tentang kemana dan apa saja yang dilakukan namja Song itu selama bersembunyi, namun ia urungkan. Memilih menunggu sang namja bercerita dengan sendirinya.

" Apa kau terus mencariku selama aku pergi? " tanya Yunhyeong dengan wajah polosnya.

Junhoe tersenyum hangat. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemukanku? Apa kau tidak serius untuk mencariku? " tanya Yunhyeong dengan mata memicing curiga.

" Ya Tuhan, Go Yunhyeong. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu jika kau disembunyikan oleh namja tua Bangka yang menyebalkan itu? " Yunhyeong mendelik tidak terima dengan ucapan Junhoe. Bukan karna namja itu mengganti marganya. Tapi karna namja tampan itu menyebut calon ayah mertuanya dengan namja tua bangka. SEbagai calon mennatu yang sangat menyayangi sosok dewasa itu pasti ia tidak terima.

" Ya! Dia ayahmu terlebih dia calon mertuaku! Jangan coba-coba memanggilnya namja tua bangka jika kau tidak ingin aku membatalkan pernikahan kita "

Yunhyeong berucap kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil memamerkan tampang paling menyeramkan yang nyatanya sama sekali tak menakutkan. Junhoe malah terkekeh dengan wajah manisnya. Ya Tuhan, iblis dalam diri seorang Go Junhoe mulai bangkit.

Dengan wajah serius dan meminggirkan mobilnya dari jalanan. Ia berucap, " kau bilang akan membatalkan pernikah? Aku bahkan sangat ingat aku sama sekali belum melamarmu dan menyatakan perasaanku. "

Yunhyeong terkesiap dengan jawaban namja diahadapannya. Betul. Namja ini belum melamarnya dan bahkan menyatakan perasaannya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa percaya diri sekali. Mungkin tuan Go memang sudah merestuinya tapi restu yang ia dapat juga percuma kalau Junhoe tidak menginginkan pernikahan.

Namja manis itu menundukkan kepala malu. Saat ini ia ingin sekali menangis saking malunya. Ia mengalihkan pandang dari wajah tampan penerus Go menjadi keluar jendela. Menikmati langit malam yang hitam.

Namja bergaris wajah tegas itu sadar dengan ucapannya yang membuat sang pujaan hati menjadi sedih. Hei, ia hanya bercanda. Ia tidak tahu jika Yunhyeong akan menganggap serius ucapannya.

" Yun. . . Mianhae, aku tidak serius dengan ucapanku " ucapnya lirih mencoba membawa wajah namja manis itu menghadapnya.

" Ani, seharusya aku sadar- "

" Kau ini bicara apa? Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh. Mianhae, aku tidak mungkin sanggup kehilanganmu untuk yang ketiga kali dan kehilangan Chanu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian lagi "

Junhoe segera membawa namja manis itu dalam pelukannya. Memberikan rasa hangat dan meluruskan perasaannya. Seperti yang ia ucapkan, ia tidak ingin lagi merusak diri sendiri dengan kehilangan dua sosok yang ia cintai itu lagi.

" Aku takut mereka akan merebut Chanu lagi " kata Yunhyeong disela menikmati dekapan hangat Junhoe.

" Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil milik seorang Go Junhoe. Kau tenang saja, Chanu tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa kita " ucap Junhoe yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Appa, Chanu sekolah dulu ya. Jangan lupa nanti jemput jam satu. Bye " Chanwoo melambaikan tangannya pada sang calon appa yang mengantar sekolah.

Sang umma terpaksa tidak ikut mengantar karna disekap oleh nyonya Go. Alasannya, pasti kalian ingat jika sebentar lagi keluarga Go akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk sang putra jadi nyonya Go mengajak sang calon menantu memilih gaun pengantin jika mau. Kalau tidak? Ya, terpaksa nyonya Go harus merelakan impiannya untuk memilihkan gaun pernikahan yang cantik untuk menantunya.

" Siap! Appa akan mengajak umma saat menjemputmu nanti siang. Jja, sekarang masuk " Junhoe juga melambai merelakan sang putra memasuki area sekolah.

Namja jangkung itu segera menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin bercerita pada sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya Kim Hanbin yang selama ini membantunya dalam mendapatkan seorang Song Yunhyeong.

" Hyung! " Junhoe tanpa sopan santun membuka pintu ruang kerja Hanbin dan memanggilnya keras. Membuat namja tampan itu kaget dan mendengus kesal.

" Wae? Kenapa kau mengacaukan hari orang lain? " Hanbin berucap kesal.

" Ish, terserahmu saja. Yang penting saat ini aku bahagia. Kau tahu? mereka sudah kembali " kata Junhoe sambil melempar senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

" Mereka? Mereka Song Yunhyeong dan anaknya maksudmu?! " tanya Hanbin tidak percaya. Matanya membulat namun ia ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagian sang sahabat.

" Chukkae. Kau harus menjaganya setelah ini "

" Ne. Dan kabar baik lainnya adalah, aku akan menikah dengannya dua minggu lagi " ucap Junhoe yang membuat Hanbin kembali tidak percaya.

" Dua minggu lagi? Apa kau gila? Kau bilang tidak akan melangkahiku! " ucap Hanbin kesal.

Junhoe masih tersenyum melihat reaksi sang sahabat yang tidak terima ia mendahului namja tampan itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kan hanya menjalankan komando dari sang jendral. Kalau sang jendral menyuruhnya segera melempar meriam masa iya ia menolak. Bisa-bisa ia diasingkan ke Jepang oleh jendralnya.

" Appa menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menikahinya agar keluarga dari mantan namjachingunya tidak merebut Chanu " kata Junhoe pada akhirnya.

" Maksudmu? " tanya Hanbin penasaran.

" Yah, mereka menginginkan Chanu sebagai pewaris keluarga " Junhoe berucap lemah mendapati kenyataan jika Chanwoo bukanlah anak kandungnya. Tapi ya sudah. Toh, anak itu sudah memanggilnya appa dan tidak perna melihat wajah appa kandungnya walau hanya sekali.

" Aku tahu kau bisa melindungi mereka " kata Hanbin sambil menepuk pundak Junhoe menyakinkan.

" Gomawo hyung "

" Apa kau benar Go Junhoe? Go Junhoe yang aku kenal tidak bisa berucap terima kasih " Junhoe menatal kesal pada Hanbin yang menggodanya.

**.**

**.**

**Ditempat lain…**

**.**

**.**

" Ani umma. Aku ini manja. Mana mungkin namja memakai gaun dengan ekor yang panjangnya bahan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya " tolak Yunhyeong pada sang calon mertua yang terus saja memaksanya untuk memakai gaun saat upacara pernikahan.

" Tapi chagi, kau pasti- "

" Umma! Jika umma tetap memaksa aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Biar saja namja bermarga Go itu mabuk-mabukan dan bermain wanita " Yunhyeong yang sudah kehabisan akal untuk untuk menolak akhirnya mengancam.

Nyonya Go gelagapan dengan reaksi Yunhyeong. Ani. Tidak boleh. Yang dikatakan Yunhyeong tidak boleh terjadi. Mau jadi apa keluarganya kalau anak satu-satunya yang ia punya kerjaannya hanya mabuk-mabukan dan bermain wanita. Nyonya Go menggeleng memikirkan perkataan Yunhyeong.

" Ani, ya sudah cari tuksedo yang feminim saja ne " bujuk nyonya Go. Ia masih tidak mau kalah. Kalau Yunhyeong tidak mau pakai gaun minimal ia harus memakai tuxedo feminim.

Yunhyeong menghela nafas lelah. Akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dari pada harus berdebat dengan calon ibu mertuanya lagi. Sementara nyonya Go menyeringgai menang.

" Eh, tadi kau bilang akan membiarkan namja Go itu mabuk-mabukan dan bermain wanita, memang kau iklas? "

" Ya, umma! " goda nyonya Go yang berhasil membuat calon mennatunya kembali kesal akibat ulahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan dan nyonya Go menikmati malam dengan menonton siaran berita sambil ditemani secangkir kopi. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong belum pulang setelah acara menjemput Chanwoo dari sekolah. Mereka bilang akan mampir ke rumah yang dulu Yunhyeong tempati sebelum tuan Go dengan tidak berperi-kemenantuan-nya(?) memaksa Yunhyeong untuk tinggal bersama. Untuk alasan keselamatan katanya. Tapi ya sudah, Yunhyeong hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

" Aku dengar kau memaksa Yunhyeong memakai gaun " tuan Go membuka percakapan tepat saat sang istri meletakkan kue diatas meja.

" Ya, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia malah mengancam akan meninggalkan anak kita kalau sampai aku memaksanya lagi " jawab nyonya Go kesal.

" Kau ini tahu kalau calon menantumu namja tapi masih saja berharap bisa memilihkan gaun yang indah. Dari pada memilih gaun kau bisa memilihkan tuxedo yang feminim " tuan Go menanggapi istrinya.

" Tapi oppa, aku kan- "

" Kami pulang " rajukan nyonya Go terpotong dengan datangnya sang putra dan calon menantu serta cucu mereka.

" Kalian sudah pulang? Oh, cucu haraboeji kesinilah nak "

Tuan Go menyambut kedatangan satu calon keluarga itu dengan senyum hangat. Mendengar ia dipanggil, Chanwoo langsung berlari dalam dekapan sang kakek. Bocah enam tahun itu memamerkan sebuah robot limited edition yang dibelikan sang appa. Seumur-umur selama hidupnya yang baru berjalan diangka enam ini sang umma belum pernah membelikan mainan semahal itu.

" Halaboeji, umma dari tadi marah-marah terus sama appa " lapor Chanwoo pada sang haraboeji yang mengecupi rambut wanginya.

" Oh, benarkah? Wae? " tanya tuan Go penasaran. Dapat mendengar cerita atau jika bisa melihat sang putra dimarahi oleh namja manis bernama Song Yunhyeong itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk beliau.

" Umma marah gara-gara appa membelikan robot ini untuk Chanu. " Kita itu tidak boleh boros, memang kau itu punya banyak uang tapi kalau hanya untuk membeli mainan semahal juga untuk apa? Toh, kalau jatuh juga akan rusak " begitu kata umma, haraboeji " Chanwoo memeragakan suara sang umma yang memarahi sang appa.

" Lalu appa menjawab apa? " kini giliran sang halmeoni yang bertanya.

Chanwoo memandang sang halmeoni dan haraboeji bergantian. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Appa tidak bilang apa-apa. Appa hanya mengangguk saja " katanya polos.

" Pufttt " dua pasangan Go itu menahan tawa.

Apa tadi cucunya bilang? Sang putra tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk saja? Terimakasih Tuhan. Rasanya tuan dan nyonya Go ingin berlutut untuk mengucap terimakasih pada Yunhyeong.

" Wae?! " tanya Junhoe tidak terima dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menahan tawa.

" Ani. Hanya lucu saja seorang Go Junhoe yang biasanya membantah tiba-tiba bisa tunduk seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Chanu bisa membawa pulang robotnya jika umma sudah melarang? "

" Tadi appa membelinya diam-diam. Makanya di mobil umma marah-marah terus " kini tuan dan nyonya Go tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa anaknya ini tunduk hanya karna seorang namja manis yang bahkan belum menjadi istrinya.

" Chagi kita tidur ne, besok harus sekolah. Umma, appa kami ke atas dulu " ajak Yunhyeong pada sang putra sekalian pamit untuk tidur pada calon mertuanya.

" Ne, kalian tidurlah. Pasti lelah "

" Yunhyeong ah " panggil nyonya Go yang ditanggapi dengan memutar tubuh oleh Yunhyeong.

" Saat pernikahan pakai gaun ne " ucap nyonya Go melas.

" ANI! " tolak Yunhyeong.

" Aha . . .ha . . . ha . . . Oppa, apa kau lihat wajahnya sangat lucu? Aigo, mematuku sangat yeopo "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan itu tiba. Junhoe terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan kemeja putih, vest hitam dan dasi berwarna sama. Sungguh Junhoe teramat tampan untuk hari spesialnya. Sedang Yunhyeong tampak manis dan cantik dengan setelan tuxedo putih berdasi kupu-kupu. Chanwoo tidak mau kalah dari kedua orangtuanya. Bocah enam tahun itu memakai celana bahan hitam dan vest serupa dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu.

Setelah tadi pagi keduanya mengikat janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan dengan dibantu oleh sang pendeta kini pasangan yang sudah sah menjadi suami istri itu tengah menikmati pestanya. Resepsi yang Yunhyeong minta agar diadakan secara sederhana itu terpaksa pupus karena tuan dan nyonya Go mengundang banyak tamu undangan.

Jelaslah, tuan dan nyonya Go kan ingin pamer kalau anaknya sudah laku tanpa mengikuti ajang perjodohan yang rekan bisnisnya tawarkan. Beliau bahkan langsung mendapat cucu tanpa menunggu lama-lama.

Sebenarnya Yunhyeong cukup terganggu dengan pesta yang teramat mewah itu. Tamu yang berdatangan tak ada yang selevel dengannya. Perlu diluruskan, tidak selevel bukan karna level Yunhyeong terlalu tinggi namun karna namja manis itu merasa dirinya terlalu rendah jika dibandingkan dengan para tamu. Ia merasa tidak pantas berada diruang yang sama dengan orang-orang itu terlebih mendapat pandangan yang begitu mematikan dari para yeoja dan namja uke yang menyukai suaminya.

" June~~ " panggil Yunhyeong pada sang suami yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa tamunya.

" Ne, wae? " tanya Junhoe yang melihat sang istri seperti tidak nyaman, bingung, atau entahlah.

" Aku tidak nyaman berada disini. Mereka terlalu menakutkan " Yunhyeong berucap lirih agar para tamu yang berada didekatnya tidak mendengar.

" Sebentar, aku akan undur diri lalu menemanimu duduk " ucap Junhoe lalu mencium kening sang istri.

Chanwoo berjalan melintasi beberapa meja yang menyajikan berbagai hidangan lezat. Tangannya mengambil beberapa kue dan melahapnya hingga pipinya menggembung. Namja cilik itu begitu menikmati kuenya hingga tak sadar jika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya iritasi. Akhirnya Chanwoo menyadari jika kini ia menjadi sorotan.

" **Aku tidak percaya jika seorang Go Junhoe memilih namja yang telah memiliki anak sebagai pasangan hidupnya" **

" **Kau lihat anak itu terlihat rakus. Ia seperti tak pernah memakan kue seperti itu "**

" **Aku dengar istri dari Go Junhoe adalah namja miskin pekerja serabutan " **

" **Aku yakin jika ibu dari anak itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak agar bisa menikah dengan Go Junhoe " **

" **Mungkin ia menjebaknya " **

Telinga suci Chanwoo seolah memanas mendengar ucapan-ucapan tak berperikemanusiaan dari beberapa mulut yang memandangnya. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mengajak ummanya pulang ke rumanya yang dulu agar tidak mendapat penghinaan seperti itu. Bocah kecil itu menitihkan air mata.

" Ani, umma Chanu tidak pernah berbuat jahat "

" Tentu saja umma Chanu tidak berbuat jahat. Appa sangat mencintai umma sehingga appa menikahi umma. Chanu juga bukan anak yang rakus dan memalukan "

Perkataan Junhoe sontak membuat beberapa orang yang tadi membicarakan anak dan istrinya terkaget. Kini orang-orang itu memandang takut kerah Go Junhoe. Matilah sudah kehidupan bisnisnya karna seorang Go Junhoe telah mendengar secara langsung apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

" Tuan Oh, saya memohon dengan sangat agar anda bisa mengajari putri anda sopan santun saat berbicara. Saya tahu putra kami masih enam tahun, namun ia bukan bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa jika dirinya dan sang umma sedang diperbincangkan.

Dan Nyonya Han, tidakkah anda yang mengajarkan putri anda untuk menjebak saya agar bisa menikah dengan saya? Kenapa anda dengan tega menuduh istri saya? Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

Apakah itu seorang Jang Hanna? Seorang Miss Korea yang katanya sangat pandai dan sopan itu, apakah seperti ini sifat aslinya?

Biasanya aku akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang bermain-main dengan keluargaku, namun karna ini hari pernikahanku aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku hanya akan membatalkan semua kontrak kerja yang sudah maupun yang akan kita sepakati.

Aku rasa kalian tahu dimana pintu keluarnya dan segeralah pergi "

Go Junhoe memang sosok luar biasa dimata para penguhasa. Ia bahkan sangat dihormati meski oleh pengusaha yang umurnya jauh diatasnya.

" June, kau tidak perlu melakukannya " protes Yunhyeong yang syok dengan apa yang baru saja diperbuat sang suami.

" Tidak chagi, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku akan menghancurkan hingga keakarnya jika ada orang berani merendahkan istri dan anakku dikemudian hari "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaa.. akhirnya LC selese juga . . #elapkringet.**

Ini chap terpanjang selama pembuatan LC. Dan ini chap terakhir dari cerita LC #sujudsyukur.

Ada yang merasa nggantung sama ceritanya? Ga lah ya. Orang choco uda bahas alasan apa yang membuat Yunhyeong pergi, uda ditemuin juga ama Junaetdi, uda ketawan juga sapa bapaknya Chanu. Hehe, mian pake Jinu buat jadi bapaknya Chanu habis choco lupa ganti marga Chanu sebelumnya dan choco harus putar arah biar cerita ini cepet selesei.

**Ada yang butuh Epilog? Jangan lupa ripyu dulu #evilsmirk.**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Epilog

**LENTERA CINTA**

.

.

.

Genre : romance drama

Rate : T

Main Cast : Go Junhoe Song Yoonhyeong Jung Chanwoo

Other Cast : Go (Lee) Seungri Go (Gong) Minzy

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, keluarga, sahabat, dan Fans

Warning : Yaoi, Typo's. **MEMBOSANKAN**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**_choco jin_**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epiolog**

.

.

.

**_happy reading_**

.

.

.

Keluarga Go menyambut hari demi hari dengan semangat baru. Apalagi setelah kedatangan dua orang namja manis yang sanggup merubah seorang Go Junhoe. Dulu namja yang terkenal dingin, arogan dan minim ekspresi itu sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang dewasa, penuh kasih dan menjadi seorang penurut.

Yah. . . Tuan dan nyonya Go akui putra semata wayangnya itu berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Dewasa, tentu saja. Dengan adanya seorang istri dan seorang putra yang membutuhkan perhatian serta kasih sayangnya Junhoe kini dapat membagi waktunya. Jika dulu ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja maka sekarang ia bisa menghitung jam dengan baik. Delapan jam untuk bekerja dan selebihnya untuk keluarga. Hoel, Go Junhoe yang terbaik.

Penuh kasih. Oh Ya Tuhan. Apa nyonya Go harus membawa para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu untuk menyebarluaskan berita bahagia ini? Go Junhoe yang dulu egois dan tak mau memperhatikan orang lain kini menjelma sebagai seorang ayah yang begitu hangat. Chanwoo yang merupakan putra kandung istrinya sungguh sangat beruntung karena memiliki ayah baru seperti dirinya. God, Junhoe sangat mempesona dengan sikap kebapaannya.

Seorang penurut. Tentu seluruh dunia tahu jika seorang Go Junhoe adalah manusia yang tak mau diatur. Hei, ingatlah bahwa ia seorang penguasa. Dan hal ini berubah dengan adanya seorang namja yang kini berubah marga menjadi Go disisinya. Junhoe yang tak tahu aturan itu kini menjadi seorang yang penurut. Tak ada kata yang bisa namja tinggi itu sangkal jika sang pengisi hati telah berucap. Jadi berterimakasihlah pada seorang Song atau kini Go Yunhyeong karna telah menjinakkan anak liar itu. kekeke

" Ani! Aku tidak setuju jika minggu ini kita berlibur "

" Tapi yeobo, minggu ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Kita bisa menikmati romantisme kota Paris dari menara Eiffel "

Yunhyeong menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Dari dua puluh menit yang lalu namja manis itu terus berdebat dengan sang suami perihal liburan.

" Kau benar-benar egois Go "

Junhoe memandang punggung istrinya yang semakin menjauh. Sungguh saat ini namja tampan itu tidak tahu mengapa istrinya berbuat demikian. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengajak namja manis itu berlibur ke Paris sekalian ia menyelesaikan urusan kantor tapi ternyata pikirannya ini tak diamini sang pujaan hati. Yang ada ia malah terkena semprotan maut dari sang istri.

" Appa tidak ingin ikut campur " tuan Go menggelengkan kepalanya saat Junhoe memelas padanya. `

" Susul istrimu ke kamar lalu minta maaflah. Tanya apa alasannya dan ingat . . . " nyonya Go mengacungkan jari telunjukkanya sebagai peringatan.

" Jangan paksa istrimu. Ia hanya butuh didengarkan. Jadilah suami yang cerdas bukan suami pemaksa "

Junhoe berjalan agak lunglai menuju kamarnya. Saat ia memasuki ruangan bercat putih itu ia melihat sang istri sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Entah apa yang dilakukan, namun Junhoe yakin istrinya tengah memegang sebuah benda.

" Chagi " panggil Junhoe pada namja manis pengisi hatinya itu.

Yunhyeong menoleh. Namja berparas tegas itu dapat melihat mata sang istri memerah.

" Kau menangis? " Junhoe berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan.

Dibawanya kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang pujaan hati. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi mulus itu memberi ketenangan.

" Apa aku menyakitimu? " Junhoe bertanya pelan. Sungguh hatinya begitu sesak melihat namja tercintanya menitihkan air mata. Terlebih jika ia lah penyebabnya.

Yunhyeong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tapi Junhoe tahu pasti bahwa istrinya tengah berbohong. Tanpa kata ia membawa sang permaisuri dalam dekapan hangatnya. Dielusnya surai madu Yunhyeong agar namja manis itu tenang.

" Mianhae kalau aku terlalu memaksamu untuk berlibur. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae nae sarang " lalu kecupan hangat mendarat didahi Yunhyeong.

" Sekarang katakan kenapa kau tidak mau berlibur "

" Kau hanya mengajakku " perkataan Yunhyeong membuat Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak paham.

Tahu suaminya tidak mengerti perkataannya Yunhyeong membuka suara, " kau tidak menyebut Chanu saat mengajakku berlibur. "

Junhoe memukul dahinya pelan. Ya Tuhan, jadi hanya karna hal sesederhana ini istrinya menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan mengatakannya egois? Gezz. . . Junhoe hampir saja mengancam bunuh diri jika Yunhyeong mendiamkannya lebih dari satu jam.

" Ya Tuhan, Go Yunhyeong. Kau dan Chanu adalah anak dan istriku. Kalian satu paket yang tak mungkin terpisahkan oleh apapun. Dan . . . Oh my God, aku tak mungkin melupakan bocah pintar itu. Aku tidak menyebutnya karna aku sudah berulang kali menyebut kita " Jumhoe diam sejenak. Menatap wajah teduh istrinya lalu berucap,

" Jangan salah paham lagi. Jika suatu saa nanti aku hanya menyebutmu atau Chanu itu artinya adalah kau dan Chanu karna kalian adalah satu yang tak mungkin dipisahkan "

Yunhyeong memerah karna malu. Sungguh ia sangat malu pada suaminya. Bagaimana bisa ia salah paham pada suaminya yang jelas-jelas sangat menyayangi ia dan sang putra.

" Mianhae, aku salah paham " Yunhyeong menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang suami menyalurkan segala rasa sayang dan cintanya.

" Jadi kita akan berlibur? " tanya Junhoe memulai kembali.

" Ani! " tolak Yunhyeong.

" Wae~~? " tanya Junhoe mendayu.

" Karena, karena aku mau arisan dengan para sosialita aha . . ha . . ha . . . " goda Yunhyeong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanwoo meletakkan tas sekolahnya di kursi meja makan dengan kasar. Tuan dan nyonya Go yang melihat pemandangan tak biasa itu saling berpandangan. Ada apa dengan cucunya, pikirnya.

**Teng . .**

**Teg . . **

**Teng . .**

Kira-kira seperti itulah suara pertarungan antara garpu dan pisau roti yang Chanu gunakan. Namja kecil itu memakan roti bakarnya dengan kasar. Sekali lagi, tuan dan nyonya Go saling berpandangan. Jika sang cucu suah bersikap tak manis maka terjadi suatu kesalahan. Dan suatu kesalahan itu adalah

" Yeobo, kau sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum jadi tersenyumlah selalu untukku " samar-samar pasangan dewasa yang ada dimeja makan itu mendengar sang putra yang menggombali menantunya lalu,

" Enghh. . . Opp . .pha . . "

Mata orangtua dari Go Junhoe itu terbelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa diwaktu yang masih sepagi ini dan lagi. Ya Tuhan . . . pasti inilah yang menyebabkan cucu kesayangannya terlihat murung. Gerr . . Ingatkan tuan Go untuk menggeplak kepala Junhoe saat mereka bertemu nanti.

" Chagi, pelan-pelan makannya. Tidak boeh seperti itu nanti tersedak " nyonya Go mengingatkan sang cucu.

" Uh . . Setiap pagi appa selalu saja memakan bibir umma. Bagaimana kalau lama-lama bibir umma habis? Nanti umma tidak manis lagi seperti Chanu " Canwoo mengadu dengan bibir meju lima senti.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja itu membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Ish, anak semata wayangnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu waktu maupun tempat. Bagaimana bisa ia menyerang istrinya tanpa melihat-lihat situasi dan kondisi.

" Aniya, bibir umma tidak akan habis chagi. Ummamu namja yang kuat " Eh, tuan Go segera menutup mulut lancangnya setelah mendapat deat glare dari sang istri.

" Sudah, sekarang habiskan sarapannya lalu Chanu berangkat dengan haraboeji ne "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasangan Junhyeong itu duduk manis saling lirik satu sama lain saat nyonya Go mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama. Pandangan yeoja yang masih cantik diusianya yang hampir senja itu seolah mengintimidasi dua namja itu.

" Umma mendapat sepuluh kali laporan dari Chanu akibat perbuatan tidak menyenangkan yang kau lakukan terhadap istrimu Go Junhoe " nyonya Go menatap tajam pada sang putra.

" Maksud umma? " tanya Junhoe watados.

" Kau tidak menyadarinya? " nyonya Go kini mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada sang menantu.

" Umma, ada apa sebenarnya? " Yunhyeong ikut bertanya karna bingung.

Nyonya Go menyadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya lelah menghadapi pasangan tak tahu diri ini. Setelah sepuluh detik memejamkan mata yeoja bernama lengkap Gong Minzy itu berucap,

" Anakmu takut bibirmu akan habis karna setiap pagi ada seorang namja tak tahu diri menggigiti bibirmu. Ia bahkan tak tahu tempat dan dengan seenak pusarnya menyerangmu bahkan saat anakmu berada tak jauh dari kalian " ucapan nyonya Go membuat Yunhyeong menatap tajam pada suaminya.

" Tidak usah menyalahkan namja tak tahu diri itu karna kau juga bersalah. Seandainya saja kau mau menolak pasti cucuku akan memakan sarapannya sampai habis " setelahnya nyonya Go meninggalkan pasangan yang masih saling tatap itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang dinantika itu tiba. Setelah menempuhperjalanan yang cukup melelahkan keluarga bahagia itu langsung menuju hotel yang telah dipesan oleh sang asistent untuk beristirahat.

Junhoe merebahkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah sang putra yang tertidur akibat kelelahan. Ia pandangi wajah namja kecil itu lalu mengecup dahinya sayang.

" Mimpi indah baby " kata Junhoe lalu ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

Yunhyeong memandang interaksi suami dan putranya dengan mata berkaca. Kadang ia masih tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Junhoe disisinya dan sang putra. Namja yang diam-diam mencintainya sejak masa high school. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak percaya adalah, bahwa Junhoe mau menerima bahkan memperlakukan anaknya yang jelas-jelas hasil dari hubungan yang bisa dibilang terlarang itu dengan sayang selayaknya anak kandung.

Ucapan Junhoe yang terus menyebutnya bahwa ia dan Chanwoo adalah satu paket tak terpisahkan selalu saja membuat hati Yunhyeong berdebar nyaman. Namja berparas tegas itu benar-benar berbeda. Ia tidak seperti namja-namja lain yang mendekatinya lalu pergi setelah tahu ia memiliki putra dari namja yang lebih memilih keluarganya dari pada ia dan sang putra.

Ibu dari Go Chanwoo itu mendekat pada dua namja kecintaannya. Yunhyeong tidak tahu sejak kapan ia juga mencintai namja berparas tegas itu. Yang pasti, ia selalu merasakan debaran nyaman saat bersama sang namja tegas itu dan merasa sesak saat melihatnya dengan yang lain. Yunhyeong mengecup dahi putranya sedikit lama lalu berpindah mengecup sang suami. Lebih lama dari sang putra hingga Yunhyeong merasakan tengkuknya didorong kuat dan ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat kasar.

" Junhhhh.. " Yunhyeong mendesah nikmat.

" Junhh . . lephh . .hassss "

Yunhyeong mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin setelah lepas dari kungkungan sang suami.

" Kau mau membunuhku? " tanya namja manis itu sambil memicing curiga.

" Ani. Aku ingin menikmatimu " jawab Junhoe pelan tepat dilubang telinga sang istri.

Yunhyeong memerah selelah mendengar ucapan sang suami. Ya Tuhan, namja manis itu meremang setelah sang suami menjilat daun telinganya. Sebelum sang suami menyerangnya dengan ganas Yunhyeong berlari menjauh. Dadanya berdetak sangat kencang. Memang ia sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Tapi Yunhyeong masih waras untuk tidak melakukan yang iya-iya ditempat yang sama dengan sang putra.

" Tuan Go nappeun "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah keluarga harmonis itu menikmati kota Paris. Berjalan-jalan dipusat kota mode dunia dan menikmati seluruh hiburan yang ada. Yunhyeong berbelanja banyak oleh-oleh untuk sanak saudara dan sahabat. Tidak lupa untuk para tetangganya yang dulu sering ia repotkan untuk mengasuh Chanwoo saat ia tingal kerja.

Chanwoo menikmati es krim vanilanya dengan tenang. Tidak memperdulikan sang bumonim yang uring-uringan karna terlalu banyak barang bawaan.

" Aku tahu kita memakai pesawat pribadi tapi kita juga harus menaati peraturan chagi " Junhoe berucap frustasi saat sang istri kekeh untuk membawa semua barang belanjaannya.

" Kau tidak mencintaiku "

Astaga, Junhoe seolah ingin menaruh kepalanya yang sekeras batu itu dibawah roda pesawat pribadinya. Bagaimana mungkin dengan mudahnya sang istri berucap ia tidak mencintainya. Duh, Tuhan. Berilah tuan Go kesabaran berlebih.

" Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Tapi kita tidak bisa membawa semua barang bawaanmu chagi. Kau bisa hitung berapa orang yang ikut naik dipesawat kita. Itu juga atas permintaanmu "

Junhoe memelas saat mengatakan ini. Sungguh. Entah bagaimana cara berpikir istri manisnya ini. Tapi yang jelas ia dengan tangan terbuka dan dengan hati malaikatnya mempersilakan beberapa orang Korea yang tak ia kenal ikut menumpang di pesawat pribadinya.

Yunhyeong menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghitung beberapa orang yang berdiri didekatnya. Satu, dua, tiga ada sekitar sepuluh orang lalu menjadi lima belas orang dengan ia beserta anak dan suami serta pilot dan co pilotnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum bersalah.

" Baby ayo kita berangkat " Chanwoo mengangguk lalu bergegas membuntut sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oppa ~ ~ "

Yunhyeong memanggil sang suami dengan suara mendayu. Junhoe yang merasa dipanggil menengok sebentar lalu kembali pada kesibukannya. Membaca laporan keuangan perusahaan.

" Oppa mianhae " Yunhyeong memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

Tidak mendapat respon, namja manis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali hingga sang suami mendesah pasrah.

" Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak seperti tadi"

" Mianhae karena ulahku kau menjadi tidak nyaman "

Yunhyeong merasakan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh sang suami. Hangat. Lalu senyuman tulus tersungging dari bibir yang jarang sekali tersenyum itu.

" Gwenchana, jangan diulangi lagi. Aku mempersiapkan pesawat pribadi untuk keluarga kita dan barang bawaanmu yang luar biasa banyak itu bukan untuk tumpangan gratis "

" Ne, aku tahu. Mianhae. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada mereka "

" Kau kasihan pada orang lain tapi tidak kasihan dengan anak dan suamimu " Junhoe mengusap tangan sang istri yang memeluk lehernya.

" Eh. . Mian. Aku tidak memikirkan kenyamanan kalian " Yunhyeong berucap menyesal.

" UMMA! "

Panggilan Chanwoo merusak moment Junhyeong yang akan terjadi. Hampir saja bibir keduanya menempel saat panggilan sang putra mengacaukan segalanya.

" Ne chagi "

" Umma jangan mau kalau appa makan bibir umma lagi. Nanti kalau umma tidak punya bibir lagi bagaimana? " Junhoe menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Malu juga ia ketahuan untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya dengan sang putra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya epilog gaje bisa diapdet . . #keplokkeplok.**

Gomawo buat para reader yang nyempetin baca bahkan nunggu cerita abal yang choco buat #bow.

Gomawo juga buat yang udah review #Deepbowbuatkaliansemua.

Gomawo lagi buat yang udah Fav, Foll, Guest juga sider yang meluangkan waktu buat baca cerita abal choco ini.

**.**

**.**

**special thanks**

**heeli parkcheonsafujoshi Lian96 Angel chamberlian HwamBinnie nemooo laxyovrds armybana peachpetals JinaneeKim miracle2210 mjup kyship jdhjae galaxykey0819 p-light01 fantaosticpanda dhantieee FyRraiy Jikooki mita ArumL lighteyes012 Anna-Love17Carats Prettyworld NRKMLA sasasaskia Cungik taevi Happyfeel nadiyaulya02 nidayjshero kimm bii StephaTaeyu dan para Guest.. (maaf jika ada yang belum disebut)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...Gomawo...Annyeong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
